A Winter Story
by cupid'skyumin
Summary: "Aku membelimu bukan untuk melihatmu tidur Sungmin-shi." Bisiknya sembari menjilat bagian belakang telinga Sungmin. "Nghh ." "Karena aku membayar mahal untuk tubuh ini."Chap 4 is Up! ..KyuMin YAOI Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****masih dicasting ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**A Winter Story**

* * *

_Air mataku terbentuk saat menatap langit..._

_Mungkinkah taburan salju melihatnya? ataukah mereka menutup mata karna diriku yang rendah?_

_Tapi aku memiliki satu mimpi...Dia dan hanya Dia yang melihatku dan membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku adalah salju untuknya._

_Cho Kyuhyun...Tau kah kau? Cintaku datang mendekat secepat hujan di musim dingin._

.

.

.

Isakkan lemah itu mengalun mengiringi tatapan nanarnya pada dua siluet di dalam ruangan itu. Ia ingin berlari...ia ingin menjerit detik itu juga, namun hati yang tertikam membuat kakinya melemah dan tetap menahannya berdiri di balik celah sempit itu. setiap kalimat yang di dengarnya, begitu tajam mengoyak hati namja seusianya. Seseorang ingin membuangnya, memisahkan dirinya dengan yeojja yang teramat berarti dalam hidupnya dan hanya satu-satunya yeojja yang memberinya kehidupan di dunia ini.

"Jungmo...ak—aku tidak bisa, J—jangan Sungmin Dia anak~

"Cih! Dia anakmu! Bukan darah dagingku! Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku untuk menjualnya pada Pengusaha kaya itu!".

"A—apa?! Menjual? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu pada Putraku!".

"Rahim dalam tubuh bocah tengik itu! akan menjadi aib untuk keluarga kita! Lagi pula bayaran yang di tawarkan pemuda itu sangat besar...kita bisa kaya mendadak Teukkie!".

Yeojja itu menggeleng kasar, demi apapun...hatinya bagai tercabik mendapati kenyataan suami yang menikahinya 3 tahun silam tak sepenuhnya merajut janji yang telah terucap. Perlahan ia mengetahui...Cinta Jungmo mungkin mulai pudar, terlebih pria itu semakin menaruh benci pada putranya setelah mengetahui kondisi fisik namja cantik itu.

"Tidak! Putraku akan tetap bersamaku kau~

PLAK!

"EOMMAAA!". Sungmin berlari menerobos masuk, dan memeluk erat Yeojja yang tersungkur di atas lantai itu, kedua manik foxynya menatap penuh berang pada sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

"Kau...BRENGSEK!"

"Tutup mulutmu!". Gertaknya seraya menggendong paksa Sungmin, hingga rangkulan di lengan ibunya terlepas. Jungmo terus menerus mendekap erat namja berusia 18 tahun itu, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk melawan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, biarkan aku keluar!". Jerit Sungmin, begitu ayah tirinya menurunkannya di sebuah kamar penuh dengan pernak-pernik pink itu.

"Ck! berisik!".

"Appa akan membunuhmu karna menyakitiku dan Eomma!".

Jungmo berdecih meremehkan, ia merunduk dan berulang kali menepuk kepala anak tirinya. "Appamu sudah mati!".

Bulir kristal itu kian merembas dari sudut matanya, ia mengingat betul Kangin akan selalu menjaganya dan membuatnya tertawa dalam kondisi apapun. Segalanya terasa indah bersama sang Appa, sebelum kecelakaan merenggut detik berharga itu. dan membuat Eommanya bertemu dengan Pria keparat di hadapannya. Pria yang membuat dunianya semakin kelam seolah terjerat benang hitam.

"Tidur manis di dalam sana! jangan sekalipun membuat gores di tubumu! Karna kau tambang emasku Lee Sungmin!". Ucap Jungmo masih dengan menepuk-nepuk kepala namja bermata rubah itu. kemudian mengelus pipi halus Sungmin, ia begitu terpana melihat kulit babyskin putra tirinya itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku keparat!". Sentak Sungmin. Meski tatapannya begitu menyalak...namun tubuh mungil itu tampak gemetar menghadapi pria tinggi di hadapannya. Perlahan ia beringsut menjauh, seraya meremas kuat ujung bajunya. Sungguh...ia merasa terancam dengan lirikkan pria itu.

Jungmo terkekeh melihatnya, ia berjalan mendekat dan kembali mengelus wajah Sungmin.

"Tch! Tak heran...Orang itu menginginkanmu. Wajahmu seperti perempuan...dan Oh! Kau memang perempuan Sungmin". Ujarnya sembari menepuk-nepuk perut Sungmin, memberi isyarat pada namja cantik itu akan organ spesial yang tumbuh baik di dalamnya.

Sungmin membelalak lebar, isakan sekaligus wajah mengeras itu membaur menjadi satu...kenyataan miris tubuhnya telah membanting seluruh harga dirinya. Ia tak tau apa dan bagaimana bisa organ itu bisa tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. terlalu menjijikkan untuk fisik namja seperti dirinya.

"Tidurlah...besok, Pengusaha itu akan menjemputmu! Dan jangan sekalipun melukai tubuh ini...satu gorespun!". Desisinya seraya menepuk punggung sempit Sungmin.

Sementara...Sungmin hanya diam mematung, hingga pintu itu tertutup rapat...menyisakan dirinya dan kemelut dalam benaknya. Sungmin tak mampu berbuat apapun, ia hanya seorang namja belum genap berusia 18 tahun...hiduppun selalu berlindung pada bayang sang ibu. Karna petaka yang bersemayam dalam tubuh terdalamnya. Ia lemah...ya, selalu seperti itu.

'Appa...Eomma apa yang harus ku lakukan hiks?'.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**######**

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?".

"Lebih lembut dari salju...ah! bahkan lebih ranum dari wine ini". Kedua obsidiannya memandang sayu hamparan putih di luar. Sesekali jemari panjangnya mengguncang cairan merah dalam gelas itu, menciptakan suatu pusaran anggun di dalamnya.

"Kyu...aku sedang bicara denganmu". Yesung begitu jengah, melihat sahabatnya mulai hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia tau Kyuhyun tengah berfantasi tentang anak itu.

"Aku akan menikmatinya".

"Tck! Yya...berhentilah bersikap seperti pria hidung belang!".

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, dalam sekali gerakan ia memutar tubuh dan memandang lekat pria bermarga Kim di hadapannya.

"Leopard telah menerkam mangsanya, sangat menarik bukan?".

Desisan itu membuat dirinya terperangah, entahlah ia merasa Kyuhyun tak hanya sekedar mengoceh...terlebih tatapan obsidiannya terlalu rumit untuk ditafsirkan. Samar-samar Yesung mencium niat tersembunyi dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau mencintainya?". Telak Yesung, ia tau dan memang memahami diri Kyuhyun. semua hidupnya bahkan mengenai orientasi sex namja tampan itu. Ya...Kyuhyun Gay, seperti halnya dengan dirinya.

"Hn...apa karena aku membeli anak itu, berarti aku mencintainya?".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Kematian Appa...akan terbalas dengan anak itu Hyung, Taukah kau? Sungmin adalah putra Polisi keparat yang membunuh Appaku".

Yesung kembali terperanjat, ia tak pernah menduga Kyuhyun masih menyimpan dendam akan kematian Ayahnya 5 tahun silam.

"Kyu semua yang terjadi pada Ayahmu murni kecelakaan, kau mengetahui semua fakta itu. Dan lagi Kepala polisi Lee sudah meninggal...apa yang perlu kau dendamkan?".

"Kangin menembak Appa Hyung!".

"Jika saja Paman tidak berlari dan melindungi penjahat itu, peluru Polisi Lee tidak akan menembus dadanya".

Ia kembali terkekeh mendengar tutur kata tersebut, seolah tak ingin mendengar lebih...Kyuhyun beralih menuangkan kembali winenya dan menyesapnya setenang mungkin.

"Anak itu...akan menjadi mangsaku".

"Kyu!".

"Ah...apa bagian pemasaran sudah membuat forecast bulan depan? Aku ingin segera melihatnya, kuharap kau mengambilkannya untukku Hyung".

Yesung menghela nafas berat, ucapan itu terlalu mutlak untuk di tentangnya. Ia beralih menunduk hormat dan melaksanakan titah pemegang jabatan tertinggi di perusahannya tersebut.

"Anak itu tak bersalah Kyu". Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sesaat dan menyeringai licik begitu mengingat wajah Sungmin.

"Kita seumuran bukan?". Ia mengambil selembar foto di mejanya, dan menatap lekat siluet di dalamnya

"Akan sangat menyenangkan bermain denganmu Lee Sungmin". Lanjutnya sembari meneguk habis sisa winenya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Esoknya.**

Sungmin meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, sesekali tangan mungil itu mengusap lengannya begitu merasakan suhu beku mulai merambat . Ia benci sendiri...dan sungguh Sungmin sangat merindukan pelukan hangat Eommannya, Namun pintu itu tak kunjung bergeming, tetap tertutup dan mengurung rapat dirinya hingga Pengusaha kaya itu tiba untuk membawanya pergi.

"Andwae". Gumamnya sembari menggeleng kasar, ia bangkit dan berjalan tertatih mendekati daun pintu itu. Seluruh persendiannya terasa ngilu terlebih suhu tubuhny apun semakin meninggi. Semenjak kemarin Sungmin tak sedikitpun menyentuh makanannya bahkan enggan menggunakan selimut. Semua ia lakukan, karna tubuhnya tak lagi berharga...rahim itu membawa petaka, dan lagi...bukankah dirinya tak lama lagi akan di jual.

"Hiks... Andwaeee!".

CKLEK CKLEK

Masih saja...lapisan kayu tebal itu tetap terkunci dari luar. Berkali-kali Sungmin mendobrak dan menendangnya, namun percuma... apa yang dilakukannya hanya membuat tubuhnya membiru lebam.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!". Teriak Sungmin serak. Nafasnya semakin menderu kala mengingat semua perlakuan kasar yang kerap ia dan ibunya terima dari sosok Jungmo. Pria yang dalam hidupnya tak sekalipun disebutnya sebagai ayah, dan selamanya tak akan pernah... meski pria itu memohon dengan mencium telapak kakinya.

Merasa percuma, Sungmin beralih mengambil sebuah vas bunga hendak menghempaskannya di jendela. Berkali-kali namja cantik itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung karna kepala yang kian berdenyut nyeri...akan tetapi ia bertahan dan tetap mangokohkan langkahnya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya...Sungmin mengangkat tinggi vas tersebut, siap menghantamnya untuk meremukkan kaca di hadapannya.

Dan...

'PYARRRRR'

Ia tersenyum puas begitu melihat jendela itu hancur menjadi serpihan tak berarti, Sungmin berusaha memanjat ke atas tanpa peduli tangan dan kakinya tampak berdarah karna sayatan pecahan kaca itu.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu tersebut, dan berteriak geram padanya.

"SUNGMIN! TURUN ATAU KU PUKUL KAU!".

Jungmo berjalan gusar dan berusaha menarik turun tubuh mungilnya. Begitu mudah di lakukannya...karna memang Sungmin tak sekalipun melakukan perlawanan, namja cantik itu hanya menunduk lemah dalam gendongan Jungmo, kepala yang terus menerus berdenyut pening membatasi gerakannya hingga ia pasrah pria itu membawanya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ahh maafkan saya telah membuat anda menunggu lama Tuan Cho".

"Tak apa...jadi bisakah aku membawanya sekarang".

Jungmo tersenyum picik, kedua matanya melirik dua koper besar di atas mejanya.

Menangkap maksud tersebut Kyuhyun lekas membuka koper miliknya dan menyeringai remeh begitu melihat tatapan nyalang pria itu pada isi kopernya.

"Serahkan anak itu padaku".

"Shirro! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak ingin dijual seperti ini keparat!". Geram Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun menarik lengannya. Berulang kali ia berontak dan berteriak marah. Namun percuma tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas.

"Kau bukan lagi milik keluarga ini, tapi kau milikku Sungmin~shi".

"BRENGSEK! Kau tak berhak~ nghhhh

Tubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba melunglai, dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Panas tubuhnya mengacaukan segala perlawannya. Membuat namja tampan itu menyeringai licik melihatnya.

"Andwae! Kau tak berhak menjual Putraku pada orang itu Jungmo!". Leetuk berlari kalut begitu berhasil mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Ahhhh! Lihat semua uang ini Yeobbo...kita akan kaya!". Jungmo menarik paksa lengan Leetuk dan di bawanya untuk mendekati koper besar berisi penuh lembaran uang itu.

"Apa kau gila! Tidak! Kembalikan putraku! Kembalikan Sungmin!". Yeojja itu mencoba berontak dan berusaha meraih tubuh Sungmin. namun dua namja berpawakan besar menghalangi langkahnya. Leetuk makin menangis histeris ketika melihat Kyuhyun dengan santainya membawa pergi putranya memasuki sebuah mobil.

"KEMBALIKAN PUTRAKU! Hiks ANDWAEEE! Sungmin~ah buka matamu nak! KEMBALIKAN SUNGMIN—KU TUAN!".

"Aisshhh Yeobbo...lupakan anak pembawa aib itu. Dia akan bahagia bersama Pangerannya...lebih baik kau bangunkan Taemin. Kita bawa dia bermain sepuasnya Otteyo?".

"ANDWAEEEEE! SUNGMIN!".

.

.

.

* * *

**######**

**Skip Time**

Kyuhyun menatap lekat seorang namja yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya, hampir 1 jam lamanya ia duduk menyilang di sofa tanpa sedikitpun merubah posisi. Mungkin hanya jemari panjangnya yang begitu intens bergerak memutar red wine dalam gelasnya.

Sesekali ia menyeringai puas seraya menyesap cairan beraroma harum namun keras itu saat memandang wajah Sungmin. Begitu polos namun menjerat...terlalu sayang untuk menjadi mainan sebelum menerkamnya.

"Nghhh~". Sungmin mengerjap berkali-kali kala berkas mentari menerpa wajahnya. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam ia memijit kening. Denyutan nyeri itu tak kunjung hilang bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun tiba-tiba ia membelalak lebar begitu mencium aroma maskulin di sekitarnya.

.

.

"K-kau". Gugupnya, saat melihat Kyuhyun berada tepat di depannya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengulas sebuah smirk tajam. Ia meletakkan gelas winenya dan semakin mengikis jarak dengan namja cantik itu.

"Aku membelimu bukan untuk melihatmu tidur Sungmin~shi". Bisiknya sembari menjilat bagian belakang telinga Sungmin.

"Nghh~".

"Karna aku membayar mahal untuk tubuh ini". Tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun merangkak naik, dan memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin. Ia mencengkeram kuat kedua pergelangan namja cantik itu, hingga pergerakannya benar-benar terpasung..

"L-lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan membunuh~ Akh! Brengsek! Ahnn...".

.

.

.

**TBC**

..Chaaa Cupid'sKyumin datang lagi bawa FF baru...(mencoba hibur diri T_T)

sekedar pemberi tahuan: FF caffe latte saya hapus ...krna FF itu di plagiat oleh Allmystory.

Bagi yang ingin membacanya silahkan PM.

Mohon Reviewnya, Author ingin tau apa FF ini layak di lanjutkan atau tidak

**SARANGHAEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****masih dicasting ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Karna aku membayar mahal untuk tubuh ini". Tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun merangkak naik, dan memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin. Ia mencengkeram kuat kedua pergelangan namja cantik itu, hingga pergerakannya benar-benar terpasung..

"L-lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan membunuh~ Akh! Brengsek! Ahnn...".

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A Winter Story**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sesak...hanya kata itu yang terus menerus berputar dalam benaknya. Kala seseorang dengan segala keangkuhannya, memaksa menebas habis harga dirinya. Berulang kali ia berpaling menghindar, namun seolah percuma...cumbuan paksa itu membuatnya melemas pasrah. Terlebih pening kepalanya tak sedikitpun memberinya kesempatan untuk bergerak lebih.

.

.

"Bitch". Hempasan salju tak kunjung reda, bahkan kian menderu...membekukan apapun yang diterpanya...sebeku hati namja tampan itu. Dirinya tak sehangat dulu, sebelum kebahagiaan itu terampas karna kematian sang Appa. Kyuhyun tak melupakannya. Perjuangannya bertahan hidup, dan semua rasa sakit yang dipikulnya...sungguh tak sekalipun ia melupakannya. Mungkin hingga akhir hayat...dendam itu akan terus bersemayam dalam hatinya.

"Ughh...Le—phas!". Sungmin kembali berontak, berusaha menyentak tangannya. Namun semakin ia mencoba semakin kasar pemuda itu menghisap lehernya. Meninggalkan bekas hickey yang mungkin telah berdarah.

"Nnh~ k—kau AH! BRENGSEK!". Umpat Sungmin untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia menendang kuat perut Kyuhyun. tak peduli Kyuhyun mungkin akan membunuhnya detik itu juga. Kekalutannya membuat segalanya terasa buntu. Hanya perlawanan kecil itu yang dapat dilakukannya demi membebaskan diri.

"Tch..". Kyuhyun berdecih lirih, seringaian tajam itu terukir begitu saja kala melihat tatapan berang dari manik foxy Sungmin.

Ia kembali mendekat, dan menyergap kerah Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba. mencengkeramnya hingga tubuh mungil itu turut terangkat dari atas ranjang. Tatapannya kian menajam, seolah menunjukkan ia geram dengan semua umpatan dan sikap membangkang itu. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut... karna selama ini tak seorangpun berani merendahkannya demikian.

Tanpa kata...Namja Cho itu kembali menghempas kasar tubuh Sungmin di ranjang. Menciptakan suara debam yang cukup keras.

"Akh!". Pekik Sungmin, kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri mendapat hempasan kasar itu. Berkali-kali ia menggumam nama sang Eomma, berharap yeojja itu datang mendekapnya dan membawanya lari dari tempat terkutuk itu.

.

.  
"Eomma~". Sungmin memilih meringkuk dan memejamkan mata, berusaha meredakan pening kepalanya. Namun belum sempat kedua matanya terpejam, sebuah tarikan kasar menyentak celananya hingga polos seutuhnya.

"AHHH! ANDWAEE!". Jerit Sungmin panik, ia memaksa bangkit dan menangkup erat genitalnya. Sungguh demi apapun itu...ketakutannya menjalar cepat. Seseorang tengah berusaha mencelakainya, meskipun tak sepenuhnya menerka...namun ia tau kemana seringaian itu akan membawa nasibnya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan!".

"Menikmati apa yang telah menjadi milikku". Desis Kyuhyun datar sembari melepas satu-persatu kancing kemejanya. Memperlihatkan garis tubuh ber-abs samar.

Sungmin menggeleng kasar, air mata kian menetes deras dari pelupuknya. Kini ia tau...untuk apa pria itu membelinya. Tak lebih dari sekedar menghina dan membuatnya hancur melalui tubuhnya.

"T-tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku tak ingin semua ini...ku mohon—

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Kau tau? Tangisanmu tak sebanding dengan semua air mata yang ku keluarkan Lee Sungmin!". Kyuhyun merangkak naik, dan mengikat paksa kedua tangan Sungmin di atas kepalanya dengan dasi miliknya. Ia kembali menyeringai puas...semua rasa sakit di waktu silam telah membutakan mata hatinya. Namja cantik itu harus meresapi luka yang pernah di tanggungnya karna perbuatan Appanya. Dengan begitu...semua akan terbayarkan, seperti yang diyakininya selama ini.

"A-andwae...le—paskan hiks...E-eomma". Sungmin terus menerus terisak, berulang kali ia merutuk dirinya yang tak sekalipun memiliki daya untuk melawan Pemuda asing itu.

Lemah, Ya...dirinya memang selalu lemah bahkan baginya ia begitu rendah.

.

.

"EOMMAAAA!". Jeritnya lagi, begitu Kyuhyun membuka paksa kakinya. Membentangkannya berlawanan arah hingga rektum ranum itu terekspose sempurna.

"Kau masih bersih Hn?". Kyuhyun menggesek single hole Sungmin dengan telunjuknya, begitu sempit dan panas. Ia terkekeh meremehkan begitu melihat lubang anal itu tampak berkedut karna perlakuannya.

"Annh~ Hiks! KEPARATT! Nghh...Eommaaa".

"Berteriaklah sepuasmu, tak ada satupun mendengarmu di tempat ini Sungmin~shi". Bisiknya seduktif, perlahan namun pasti jemari panjangnya menarik turun zipper celananya. Membuat Sungmin membelalak lebar, namja cantik itu makin panik dan menangis keras...namun sekali lagi, ia tak memiliki daya untuk melawan Kyuhyun. terlebih tubuhnya yang begitu ringkih semakin membuatnya tenggelam dalam keterpurukan itu.

"Lepaskan...jangan menyentuhku! Hiks Eommaa...Eomm~

'JLEB'

Kedua matanya membelalak nanar, dan detik itu pula tubuhnya melengkung ke atas kala suatu benda besar menusuk paksa rektumnya dalam sekali hentak.

"A—ARGHHTT!". Sakit...terlalu sakit, seolah tubuhnya benar-benar terbelah karna hujaman tersebut. Sungmin menggeleng kasar, berharap benda itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dalam rongga tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam, namja tampan itu begitu puas melihat darah segar mengalir turun membasahi pangkal penisnya.

"Sakit? Tsk...nikmati saja Lee Sungmin". Ucapnya datar seraya menarik keluar kejantananannya hingga batas kepala. Tanpa peringatan...Kyuhyun menghujam kasar lubang anal Sungmin. Membuat jerit sakit kembali melengking memenuhi ruangan kedap suara itu.

"AARGGHHHHTTT! Hiks...Hhhakk~

.

.

.

Tubuhnya berulang kali terlonjak mengikuti sentakan kasar pemuda tampan di atasnya. Ia menangis tergugu...hatinya benar-benar hancur mendapati kenyataan seseorang telah merenggut paksa sesuatu dalam dirinya. Manjamahnya tanpa perasaan sedikitpun. Terlebih tubuhnya pun terasa remuk, Panis besar itu menerobos masuk tanpa pemanasan bahkan pelumas sedikitpun. membuat rektum itu terasa kering dan menyiksa saat di hujam bertubi-tubi.

"G—geumanhae...Arght...A—appo...hiks Appoo arggh".

Kyuhyun tak sekalipun berniat untuk peduli, ia hanya butuh pelampiasan nafsunya. Semua tangis dan rintihan pilu itu sama sekali tak berarti apapun untuknya.

.

.

"Arghht! Henti—khan...hiks...n-neomu appoyoo! Akhh! AHH!".

Tanpa ciuman,tanpa pelukan...hanya gerakan kasar yang penuh paksa. Hatinya terus menerus meraung pilu, Sungmin sama sekali tak merelakan melakukan sex tanpa di dasari cinta. Itu benar-benar menyiksa batinnya.

Sungmin mencengkeram kuat-kuat jeratan dasi itu begitu tubuhnya mengejang hebat, tampak ruas-ruas jarinya memutih pasi. Dan sedetik kemudian cairankental menghambur cepat dari genitalnya, mengotori perut Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Segalanya terasa berbayang, ia tak kuat lagi untuk bertahan bahkan untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Sungmin tau...demam tubuhnya makin menjadi-jadi. Meski demikian namja tampan itu tak sekalipun berbelas kasih menghentikan segalanya. Nafsu itu telah tersulut, sangat mustahil menghentikan segalanya dan lagi...dendam semakin kuat mendasari pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menikmati semua ini huh!? Ssshh". Kyuhyun menyeringai licik di tengah sentakan pinggulnya. Seolah takjub dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan . Lubang anal itu kian menyempit... terlebih panas dari tubuh benar-benar membuatnya terpuaskan untuk menghujamnya lagi dan lagi.

"Sa-kit...".

..

.

.

"Nnhh~". Tubuh mungil itu kembali berjengit, begitu sesuatu yang panas menyembur dan memenuhi perutnya, tak ayal ...sebagian besar menetes keluar dari pusat tautan intim itu.

"Kkhhh...tubuhmu nik—mathh ssshhh". Desis Kyuhyun nikmat kala melesakkan jutaan benihnya ke dalam rongga tubuh namja cantik itu. Tak berselang lama...Ia kembali menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk, meraup himpitan dan pijatan lembut dari single hole yang terkoyak itu.

Bergerak terus menerus tanpa jeda, menciptakan kecipak erotis dari tumbukkan penis dan rektum itu. Tak peduli namja mungil yang digagahinya kini tak lagi menjerit bahkan menangis...karna memang, Sungmin telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Hhh...Ssshh!". Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, sembari membenamkan dalam-dalam penisnya saat menyentak sperma untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Masih dengan seringaiannya, ia menarik keluar genitalnya dan tersenyum kecut begitu melihat sperma yang bercampur dengan darah tercecer di pangkal paha Sungmin dan ranjangnya. Rupanya ia mamang namja pertama yang menyentuh tubuh tak berdosa itu. Samar-samar Kyuhyun merasa iba, namun dendam kembali menutup hatinya.

Ia beralih mengambil tisu...menggunakannya untuk menyeka lelehan darah dan sperma di penisnya. Kemudian melenggang santai menuju kamar mandi, untuk sekedar membersihkan tubuh.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali memasuki kamarnya dengan berpakaian lengkap.

Ia sedikit berdecak melihat Sungmin masih terbaring di ranjangnya dalam keadaan tubuh bagian bawah tak berlapis apapun. Kecuali hanya sepotong kaus pink penuh lumuran peluh dan sperma.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sesaat, ingin rasanya menghardik dan menarik namja cantik itu untuk membersihkan diri. Namun tidakkah itu percuma? Sungmin tengah pingsan...sudah pasti itu mustahil. Lalu ia putuskan melangkah ke suatu tempat, untuk mencari apapun yang dibutuhkannya.

.

.

.

"Merepotkan". Gumamnya saat menutup pintu kamar, dan berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Kedua obsidiannya masih menatap angkuh, hatinyapun kembali mengeras.

Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin... sedikit mengangkatnya, dan melucuti t-shirt pink itu dengan cekatan. Meski begitu enggan namun ia tetap menyapukan handuk hangatnya di sekujur tubuh Sungmin. Menyeka bercak sperma dan darah yang telah mengering. Sesekali namja tampan itu mencuri pandang pada wajah menggemaskan itu dan berdehem pelan. Sungmin rupanya memiliki paras yang manis. Namun cepat-cepat ia menggeleng kasar, bagaimanapun namja yang terbaring di hadapannya adalah putra dari pembunuh Appanya.

"Aku sama sekali tak berbaik hati padamu...Lee Sungmin, karena aku tak ingin kau mengacaukan pandanganku dengan penampilanmu ini". Ucapnya dingin saat mengenakan kemejanya di tubuh mungil itu. Kyuhyun menarik selimut hingga batas dada Sungmin. kemudian beranjak meninggalkannya masih dengan memasang wajah stoicnya .

.

.

.

Langkahnya terasa berat, kyuhyun memijit kening dan menghempaskan diri di sebuah sofa ruang tamu miliknya. Menyetubuhi Sungmin banyak menguras energinya, meski begitu...ia tetap menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Entahlah perasaan puas itu mengalir begitu saja, kala mengingat semua rencananya sejauh ini berjalan tanpa hambatan.

"Sungmin...". Lirihnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

* * *

**Esoknya**

.

.

'SRAKK'

Sesosok namja tinggi menyambar dan menyibak kasar tirai besar kamar itu, membuat bias-bias mentari menerobos kilat ke dalamnya.

"Ngh~". Sungmin mengernyit silau. Sungguh...itu benar-benar sangat mengusik tidurnya. Seluruh persendiannya terasa ngilu...terlebih bagian selatan tubuhnya pun kian berdenyut perih.

"Bangun dan minum obatmu". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan beberapa tablet obat di sisi Sungmin . Beberapa saat lalu ia memanggil Dokter pribadinya demi memastikan kondisi namja cantik itu.

Sungmin membelalak lebar melihat Kyuhyun tampak berdiri tegap di seberang ranjangnya, bulir bening itu kembali merembas kala mengingat semua perlakuan rendah Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Tubuh dan Harga dirinya hancur berkeping hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Namja cantik itu beralih memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Minum obatmu... Aku harus pergi menghadiri meeting penting!". Ucap Kyuhyun keras, sikap diam Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya mengumpat lirih. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa membiarkan Sungmin jatuh sakit dan semakin membebaninya.

Sungmin bergeming, ia meremas kuat-kuat selimut tebalnya dan makin terisak keras. Membuat Kyuhyun menggeram dan berdecak jengah. Namja tampan itu mengambil langkah mendekat dan menyibak paksa selimut Sungmin.

"Apa kau tak mendengarku?! Cepat minum—

"Akhh".

Cengkeraman lengan itu terlepas begitu mendengar pekikkan lemah Sungmin, sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari paras babyface itu tampak pias karna linangan air mata.

"Berhenti menangis! Namja lemah sepertimu benar-benar tak berguna Lee Sungmin!".

Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, gertakan itu begitu nyata membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Benar...Ia lemah...dan tak berguna. Mungkin dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar budak rendah, tak ada satupun yang melindungi lagi. Bahkan sang Eomma yang selalu menjadi bayangpun, tak datang mendekapnya kala ia mencarinya.

Meski merintih nyeri, Sungmin tetap berusaha bangkit seorang diri kemudian meraih obat di sampingnya. Dengan kasar ia merobek tablet obatnya dan memasukkan beberapa butir pil itu ke dalam mulutnya...mengunyahnya dengan tergugu.

Pahit...obat-obat itu terasa begitu menyiksa kerongkongannya, hingga mungkin karna terlalu pahit...lidahnya mati rasa. Namun tidakkah rasa basa itu tak sebanding dengan luka yang di alaminya saat ini? tubuh, harga diri dan kebahagiaannya ...semua telah direnggut oleh sosok asing itu, Seseorang yang membelinya dengan penuh kuasa. Hidupnya tak lagi berarti apapun. Dan hanya ini yang dapat dilakukan untuk melampiaskan segalanya. Mengunyah dan menelan semua butir pahit itu hingga tak bersisa . Tak peduli dirinya mati karna over dosis.

Kyuhyun tersentak tak percaya, Ia sempat mengira Sungmin gila...menelan semua pil itu tanpa dosis dan tanpa air pula. "Kau~

"Wae? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?! apa kau puas!".

Kyuhyun terkekeh meremahkan, ia mendekatkan wajah dan membelai pelan pipi halus Sungmin.

"Apa kau tau? kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri".

" Biarkan saja aku mati, aku tak ingin melihat manusia sepertimu".

Kedua obsidian itu mendelik tajam, tak dipungkiri emosinya kembali tersulut. Ia mencengkeram kuat dagu Sungmin, hingga membuat namja cantik itu mendongak karenanya.

"Dengan senang hati menerima keputusanmu Sungmin~shi, dengan begitu aku tak perlu mengotori tanganku hanya untuk membunuhmu". Desisnya sembari membuang kasar dagu Sungmin. Ia menatap angkuh namja cantik itu lalu setelahnya beranjak dan membanting keras pintu kamarnya, menyisakan Sungmin yang tertunduk lemah di ranjangnya.

"E-Eomma".

.

.

.

Segalanya terasa hening, lebih dari setengah hari ini ia berbaring di ranjang king size itu. Semenjak kepergian Kyuhyun...Sungmin tak sekalipun berniat merubah posisinya, tetap meringkuk dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya.

Namun rasa lapar yang kian melilit...memaksanya untuk bangkit. Dua hari penuh tubuhnya tak mendapat asupan makanan. Dan sungguh itu benar-benar terasa meranjam perutnya. Sungmin tak ingin mati...Ia masih ingin melihat mentari esok dan wajah teduh sang Eomma.

Dengan tertatih namja cantik itu beringsut turun, dan meraba-raba dinding sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Akh!" Pekiknya begitu rektumnya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Tubuhnya nyaris merosot karna tak mampu menumpu. Namun tiba-tiba saja senyuman manis itu terulas kala melihat dapur yang tak berjarak jauh dengannya, Sungmin secepat mungkin kembali menyeret langkah lemahnya demi mencapai tempat beraroma tubuh Eommanya tersebut.

"Eomma". Panggilya lirih begitu meraba meja pantry di hadapannya. Senyuman ibunya kembali terbayang... itu menguatkannya. Sungmin tak bisa memnyerah begitu saja pada nasib. Di dunia ini ia tak sendiri...masih ada seseorang yang menanti dan mengasihinya sepenuh hati...Ya! Ia masih memiliki sosok ibu dalam hidupnya.

Namja cantik itu beralih cepat membuka sebuah kulkas...mencari dan meraup apapun yang diperlukan di dalamnya, dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

"Mmm...Mashitta!". Pekiknya riang begitu melahap nasi omelet yang beberapa saat lalu di buatnya. Setiap suapnya mengingatkan dirinya akan saat-saat bersama ibunya. Begitu lezat dan penuh kehangatan.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang penuh. Demi apapun...Namja cantik itu merasa benar-benar beruntung, ibunya selalu mengajarkannya memasak...hingga dalam kondisi segenting ini pun. Ia dapat mengatasinya dengan baik.

Merasa bosan Sungmin beralih beranjak bangkit, meski tak jarang ia mengernyit sakit...tapi setidaknya denyut perih rektumnya sedikit berkurang.

Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan berdecak kagum melihat semua ornament dan furniture yang tertata di setiap sudut ruangan itu...benar -benar mewah dan menakjubkan.

"Ah itu...". Kedua manik foxynya seketika menyipit saat menangkap sebuah frame besar berisikan tiga siluet yang terpajang di dinding. Perlahan tapi pasti ia melangkah mendekat dan mengamatinya dengan lekat. Sungmin tau...itu potret keluarga. Namun hanya satu orang yang menyita perhatiannya, seorang remaja tampak bahagia dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Kedua manik foxynya begitu berbinar kala menatapnya...sungguh hatinya bergetar memandang senyum menawan dari namja berkulit pucat itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sorot matanya berubah redup begitu menyadari satu hal...namja itu adalah pria yang memisahkan dirinya dengan sang Eomma dan merenggut semua kebahagiaannya.

"Cho Kyu—hyun" Ejanya begitu melihat name tag namja tinggi itu.

"Di dunia ini Aku tak memiliki siapapun selain Eomma, bisakah kau menggantikan Appa? melindungku dan mencintaiku?... Karna kau telah mengambil semuanya dariku". Sungmin berujar lirih seolah berbicara dengan sosok tinggi dalam frame foto tersebut.

"Bisakah Kyu?". Gumamnya lagi sembari menyeret langkahnya menuju dapur dan kembali berkutat di dalam ruangan hangat tersebut.

Namja mungil itu menarik nafas panjang seraya memejamkan mata, berusaha menata hatinya kembali . Ia memang terpuruk...akan tetapi bukankah segalanya telah terjadi dan tak mungkin merubahnya. Walau sekuat apapun ingin memutar waktu...dirinya tetaplah seorang namja yang menyedihkan dan bernafas di bawah kuasa seseorang yang telah membelinya. Dan Sungmin mencoba menerima takdirnya.

.

.

.

"Eomma...aku akan bertahan". Bisiknya lirih. Sungmin tersenyum lembut ketika memotong dan meracik semua bahan makanan itu. Segalanya terasa ringan hanya dengan mengingat senyuman dan semua ucapan hangat ibunya.

.

.

Sungmin bertepuk riuh begitu menatap beberapa hidangan lezat yang tertata di meja makan . Lebih dari 1 jam lamanya ia berkutat di dapur mewah itu, membuat kemeja putihnya tampak begitu kotor dan kusut bahkan beberapa luka tampak menggores pahanya yang polos, karna memang ia tak mengenakan apron. Tapi tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain memasak...karna hanya itu yang selalu mengingatkannya akan sosok Leetuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!".

Sungmin berjengit terkejut begitu mendengar kalimat dingin namun menusuk di belakangya. Dengan gemetar ia memutar tubuhnya dan tertunduk dalam.

"Aku—aku membuat semua ini untukmu".

Kedua alisnya bertaut heran, ia melangkah mendekat dan menatap remeh semua hidangan tersebut tanpa sedikitpun menyentuhnya. "Apa kau berniat membunuhku?".

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tak percaya sosok tinggi itu. berulang kali ia menggeleng pelan, sama sekali tak membenarkan tutur kata tersebut.

"Aku tidak~

"Cih! Kau meletakkan racun di dalam semua makanan ini bukan?...aku tau kau ingin menuntut balas akan perbuatanku Lee Sungmin!" Ucapnya sarkatis.

Namja cantik itu makin menggeleng kasar, sungguh demi apapun ia tak memiliki niat serendah itu. Semua makanan di hadapan Kyuhyun dibuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Karena ia berusaha mencoba menerima takdirnya.

"Tidak Kyu...aku hanya—

"Dari mana kau mengetahui namaku?!".

Sungmin seketika bungkam begitu Kyuhyun menghardiknya keras, ia sedkit melangkah ke belakang...takut Kyuhyun menamparnya atau bahkan memukulnya.

"...".

"Jangan kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan dapat mengambil hatiku Lee Sungmin! Kau hanya budak yang ku beli...tak lebih dari apapun!".

Kepalanya kembali tertunduk...ya ia tau dan memang sadar diri. Tapi hatinya masih berharap bisa berlindung pada sosok Kyuhyun, karna hanya namja itu...satu-satunya orang yang hidup bersama dengannya saat ini.

"Aku mengerti...aku pergi". Ujar Sungmin pelan, dan berjalan tersendat-sendat meninggalkan Kyuhyun...entah kemanapun itu. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat emosi namja tampan itu semakin tersulut.

Kyuhyun berdengus jengah melihatnya, ia bergerak cepat menarik lengan Sungmin dan menghempasnya kasar di meja makan. Debaman itu terdengar keras, mengiringi bunyi pecahan dari hidangan yang berjatuhan di atas lantai.

"Akhh Appo!". Pekik Sungmin, seraya meremas kuat tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkeramnya. Buttnya semakin berkedut nyeri karna hempasan kasar itu. Ia berusaha bangkit seraya menjerit keras...namun sebelum itu...tangan besar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik turun underwearnya dan membuka paksa kedua kakinya.

"Ini yang seharusnya kau lakukan untukku! Aku benar-benar puas melihatmu hancur seperti ini... Bitch!".

"AARGHHHTT!".

Tanpa berniat peduli pada jeritan dan tangsian itu, Kyuhyun bergerak kasar melesakkan penis besarnya ke dalam rektum Sungmin. membuat darah segar menetes karna luka yang kembali menganga.

"Arkkhh~ J—jebalh... Henti—akkhh! Ah!... AHH! ...SAKIT! hiks".

Lagi...lengkingan pilu itu kembali mengalun, semakin lama semakin terdengar menyesakkan. Rasa ngilu itu benar-benar terasa meranjam, Sungmin tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana bentuk lubang analnya saat ini. Berkali-kali ia memohon Kyuhyun menghentikan hujamannya, namun segalanya berbuah percuma...namja tampan itu tetap menghajar organ intimnya, bahkan makin kasar dan brutal.

.

.

.

"Akhh...ah! ...AHH!". Sungmin mencengkeram kuat tepian meja makan, begitu sentakan sperma kembali memenuhi perutnya seiring dengan semburan klimaksnya. Air mata itu semakin deras mengalir, bukan semua ini yang di harapkannya...ia hanya ingin dilindungi tidak direndahkan sekejam ini. Sungguh ...tubuh dan perasaannya kembali terkoyak karna disetubuhi tanpa dasar perasaan apapun oleh sosok tampan itu.

"Nnhh~". Rintuh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menarik kasar kejantananya keluar, perlahan kedua manik foxynya terbuka dan menatap sayu namja tampan di atasnya.

Bibir pucatnya tampak bergetar lemah, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin terucap dari lapisan tipis itu. Namun melihat tatapan angkuh Kyuhyun membuatnya sesuatu dalam hatinya kembali tergores pedih. Haruskah tatapan sedingin itu yang didapatnya, setelah tubuhnya dinikmati seperti itu.

"Apa kau men—cintaiku T—tuan?". Ucapnya tergagap, Sungmin mengangkat tangan lemasnya dan menyentuh pelan lengan kokoh Kyuhyun. Tak ada satupun yang diharapkan selain kasih sayang dan perlindungan, sama seperti yang selalu orang tuanya berikan untuknya. Dan sungguh...Sungmin berharap besar dapat menemukan sosok Appa dan Eommanya dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Mencintaimu? apa kau bermimpi?! Tsk...menggelikan! bersihkan semua kekacauan ini...aku lelah!". Sentak Kyuhyun sembari menaikkan ressletingnya. Kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu...meninggalkan seoarang namja cantik yang tergletak di atas meja makan dengan ceceran sperma bercampur darah dan pecahan keramik disekitarnya.

"Jebal...Tuhan". Isak Sungmin, meski tertatih ia tetap bangkit dan mencoba bertahan melakukan titah namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"_**Apa kau men—cintaiku T—tuan?".**_

'BUAGH'

Kyuhyun menghantam telak dinding di hadapannya, begitu kalimat itu kembali terngiang . Nafasnya benar-benar menderu...ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa hatinya terasa sesakit ini. Bukankah melihat Sungmin menderita adalah satu-satu keinginannya. Tapi kalimat itu...

"Arght!". Geramnya sembari mengacak kasar surai coklatnya.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan berhenti membuatmu menderita Lee Sungmin!".

.

.

**Flash Back On**

"APPPAAAAA!". Teriakan Kyuhyun menggema membelah duka yang menyelimuti kediaman mewahnya. Kenyataan itu begitu dalam meninggalkan luka dalam hatinya. Berkali-kali ia memanggil dan berusaha meraih tubuh ayahnya. Namun pria itu tetap saja terbujur kaku tanpa gerak dan suara.

.

.

Hari silih berganti, kepedihan itu tak kunjung lenyap bahkan semakin melingkari tiap hembusan nafasnya. 5 hari berselang semenjak kepergian ayahnya, musuh dalam selimut itu makin menampakkan batang hidungnya, mendekat dengan perlahan dan merampas paksa perusahaan milik keluarga Cho tanpa jejak. Bahkan seluruh aset keluarganya turut terampas oleh manusia-manusia keparat itu.

Tak ada satupun yang dapat dilakukannya. Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang namja berusia 13 tahun, terlalu lemah untuk merampas kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Ia tak memiliki apapun selain ibunya kala itu, Hidup bertumpu pada belas kasih orang lain, tanpa derajat dan kerap di pandang sebelah mata. Namun Kyuhyun tetap bertahan demi ibunya. Meski seluruh keringat ia peras...dari pagi dan malam tanpa jeda.

Walau berjuang sekuat apapun untuk bertahan hidup, angin hitam itu kembali berhembus...menghempas seluruh harapan hidupnya. Tiba-tiba saja ibunya jatuh sakit...Kyuhyun tak memiliki biaya lebih untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya...Hingga, kematian itu kembali merenggut satu-satunya miliknya yang berharga.

.

.

"Appa...Eomma".

Kini namja kecil itu sebatang kara...berjalan gontai meniti kerasnya hidup seorang diri.

Namun di balik semua itu Tuhan masih menyayanginya...Kyuhyun memiliki kejeniusan di atas rata-rata. Kemampuan dan potensinya mampu membuat orang begitu takjub. Bahkan namja cho itu telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya saat menginjak usia 16 tahun.

Walau demikian...Luka batin yang diterimanya bertubi-tubi, telah merombak seluruh pribadinya. Kyuhyun bukan lagi sosok yang ceria dan penuh kehangatan. Keangkuhan dan ambisi kuat itu begitu lekat menutup mata hatinya.

Tak ada satupun yang diinginkannya selama ini, selain menutut balas pada semua orang yang menyakitinya. Terutama pada seseorang yang menjadi benang merah dalam kesengsaraanya dan Kangin adalah awal dari seluruh dukanya...Pria yang membunuh Appanya yang tak memiliki salah apapun.

Waktu semakin memihak baik padanya. Namja kecil yang lemah itu telah berubah menjadi seorang Almighty Cho.

Kyuhyun mengendap perlahan...dan menyusup lihai penuh perhitungan. Tak satupun pergerakannya yang cacat. Seluruhnya sempurna...hingga perusahaan dan seluruh aset keluarganya berhasil ia dekap kembali. Bahkan satu persatu pengkhianat ayahnya tersingkir dengan tangannya sendiri. Tak ada satupun yang dapat membaca semua rencananya. Kyuhyun terlampau kuat dan jenius untuk diterka...bagai Leopard yang mengincar dan menebas hidup mangsanya dengan segala keangkuhan yang dimiliki.

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

**.**

Kini Kyuhyun telah mencengkram mangsanya, meski bukan mangsa utama yang selama ini diincarnya. Sedikit mengecewakan memang ...kala mengetahui kepala polisi itu telah mati sebelum tangannya sendiri yang menghabisinya.  
Tapi setidaknya...Sungmin bisa menjadi lampiasan segala dendamnya. Putra Kangin harus jauh lebih menderita...di bandingkan dengan dirinya.

"T-tuan".

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar panggilan lirih Sungmin. Ia menyipitkan mata...melihat namja cantik itu tampak berdiri gemetar di ambang pintunya.

"Kita seumuran Sungmin~shi, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku membencinya!". Tukas Kyuhyun dingin, ia menatap Sungmin sesaat lalu setelahnya berpaling dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan gadget hitamnya.

Sungmin terlihat terperangah mendengarnya, Ia tak pernah menduga...Pengusaha kaya itu rupanya memiliki usia yang sama dengannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menakjubkan.

Sungmin kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"K-kyu...bisakah kau memberiku baju selain ini". Ucap Sungmin lirih, bibir pucatnya tampak bergetar kala mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Namja tampan itu menoleh cepat dan menatap tak suka pada dirinya.

"Jika kau tak menyukainya...lepaskan saja, bukankah itu lebih baik?".

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar...tentu saja itu tidak baik. Udara sangat dingin...tentu mengerikan bertelanjang tubuh saja. Akan tetapi selapis kain tipis itu milik Kyuhyun. Sudah pasti sangat besar untuk tubuhnya yang mungil. dan lagi banyak noda sperma yang mengotorinya...itu benar-benar tak nyaman.

"A—aku akan memakainya".

Namja cantik itu lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat tersebut, ia tau...Kyuhyun tak kan sudi memenuhi permintaannya. Biarlah ia memakai kemeja putih itu. Setidaknya Kyuhyun masih berbelas kasih meminjaminya dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit hangat dari suhu beku musim dingin itu.

"Hhhh". Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, melihat Sungmin berjalan tertatih meninggalkan kamarnya. Sesungguhnya perasaan iba itu kembali muncul...akan tetapi keangkuhannya mengalahkan segalanya.

"Sesakit itukah?". Gumamnya, lalu memejamkan mata dan tidur. Bukan urusannya...Sungmin merintih sakit atau bahkan menangis. Semua yang diterima namja mungil itu masih tidak sebanding dengan apa yang pernah menimpanya di waktu silam.

.

.

.

**Beberapa Jam kemudian.**

**.**

**.**

"Akh!". Pekiknya nyeri, ketika tangannya menekan sebuah kain hangat di rektumnya. Rasa yang seharusnya hangat dan menenangkan dari kain itu, berubah menjadi begitu panas dan pedih karena luka pada lubang analnya. Terlihat lingkar rektum itu tampak semakin bengkak dengan bercak darah di sekitarnya. Meski demikian Sungmin tetap bertahan, dan berusaha mengompreskan kain hangat itu...karna hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengobati dan membersihkan rektumnya.

BRAK

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut, membuat Sungmin berjengit kalut melihatnya. Posisinya saat ini tengah mengangkang lebar...dan kehadiran Kyuhyun tentu saja membuat dirinya terlihat sangat memalukan. Meski nyatanya namja tampan itu telah melihat bagian intimnya saat menyetubuhinya.

"K—kyu". Sungmin cepat-cepat menutup kakinya, dan mengenakan underwearnya secara serampangan.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memasuki kamar ini?".

"Jika tidak di sini...di mana aku harus tidur?".

Kyuhyun mengumpat keras, dengan kasar ia menarik lengan Sungmin dan meyeretnya keluar. "A—akh Appo".

.

.

.

"Di sini!". Sentak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin terhuyung ke depan.

"T-tapi ini kamarmu".

"Kau melawanku?!".

Wajahnya seketika tertunduk, Sungmin tak memiliki nyali untuk sekedar menatap obsdian yang berkilat geram itu.

Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, Sungmin mengangguk patuh dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat, entahlah...kepalanya benar-benar terasa meledak. Kala membuka mata dan tak menemukan Sungmin di manapun. Ia menatap sesaat namja yang tertunduk itu...lalu setelahnya membawa langkahnya pergi. Namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti saat jemarinya di genggam erat.

"B-bisakah kau melindungi dan mencintaiku?".

Kedua manik obsidian itu membuka lebar, tak dipungkirinya kalimat Sungmin kembali membuatnya terperangah hebat.

"Apa kau gila!". Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Sungmin, dan berlalu dengan hentakan langkah kasarnya...meninggalkan namja cantik yang kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya...aku gila, aku putus asa Cho Kyuhyun".

.

.

.

'Cklek'

Pintu itu kembali terbuka, tapi Sungmin tak sedikitpun menghiraukannya...karena Ia tau itu Kyuhyun yang mungkin datang untuk memakinya atau bahkan menyetubuhinya lagi.

"Bangun".

"...".

Sungmin diam dan makin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut, tak berniat menyahutnya.

"Apa kau tuli?!".

Kedua matanya terpejam erat, umpatan itu terdengar begitu telak menusuk hatinya. "Wae?". Ucapnya sembari menegakkan tubuh, kendati demkian pandangannya tetap tertuju ke bawah.

Tanpa membuang waktu banyak, Kyuhyun bergerak cepat, mendekat dan melucuti paksa kemeja yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin, menyisakan celana dalamnya saja.

Sungmin sempat memekik terkejut, tapi setelahnya ia menatap heran begitu menyadari Kyuhyun tengah memakaikan sebuah sweater dan juga celana jeans untuknya. "ini milik siapa?". Tanyanya kemudian, sudah pasti bukan milik Kyuhyun, sebab sweater baby blue itu begitu pas dengan tubuh pendeknya.

Masih dengan tatapan angkuhnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menjawab dan malah menariknya keluar. memasuki sebuah mercy hitam.

.

.

"Kyu kita akan pergi kemana?".

"Tutup mulutmu!".

.

.

.

Sungmin begitu riang mengekor namja tinggi di depannya, meski masih tak dapat berjalan dengan benar namun melihat Kyuhyun berbaik hati mengajaknya seperti ini sungguh sangatlah melegakan.

Berulang kali kedua matanya mengerjap polos kala Kyuhyun dengan raut fokusnya mematut berbagai t-shirt dan kemeja untuk tubuhnya.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan membayar semua ini". Tekan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, dan kembali mengerjap melihat punggung lebar itu semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung...Hyung! Hyuuung!".

"Aissh Waeee!". Namja ulzzang itu memutar kasar tubuhnya, menghadap seseorang yang sedari tadi memanggilnya tanpa henti.

"Hosshh...hoshhh, pelankan langkahmu! Aku lelah".

Himchan kembali berdecak kesal, ia beralih cepat menarik tas punggung namja manis itu dan meyeretnya, agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Tck! Polisi gila itu akan menemukan kita jika kau selamban ini!". ujarnya masih dengan menyeret Zelo.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi tikus seperti ini Hyung, cepat kembalikan saja dompetnya".

"Michiyeosseo?! Uangnya sudah kita habiskan kemarin...orang itu sudah pasti tak akan melepaskan kita".

"Tapi aku ingin sekolah Hyung!".

Himchan mendengus jengah, rupanya dongsaengnya tak menangkap dengan baik maksud dari ucapannya.

Ya...keduanya baru saja melarikan diri dari sekolah dan berakhir di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota seoul, Himchan panik bukan kepalang menyadari pemilik Dompet yang dicurinya mampu melacaknya...tapi sungguh Himchan tak tau jika orang tersebut adalah seorang polisi. Lagi pula Ia sama sekali tak berniat mencuri...semua itu karena keadaan yang memaksa.

"Hyung! Appa akan memarahiku jika mengetahui aku meninggalkan pelajaran di kelas".

"yya! Melarikan diri terlebih dahulu...lalu kembali ke sekolah!".

"H-hyung bukankah itu Sungmin?".

Himchan seketika menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar nama Sungmin, cepat-cepat ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Zelo. Dan benar saja namja cantik itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Benar...SUNGMINNNIEEE!". Namja ulzzang itu mengambil langkah seribu hendak memeluk Sungmin, teriakannya makin terdengar rusuh begitu dongsaeng yang dirindukannya semakin tepat di depan matanya.

Namun belum sempat tangannya meraih Sungmin...

"Kau ditangkap!".

"U-UWAAHH! Z-Zelo...Polisi gila itu di sini!". Ronta Himchan ketika borgol itu memasung kuat pergelangan tangan kirinya. Berkali-kali ia bergerak brutal, menendang dan mencakar apapun yang dapat di raihnya hingga kancing seragam milik namja berpawakan kekar itu terpental entah kemana.

"Y-YACKK! Aku baru saja mendapat seragam ini 5 hari lalu! Dan kau merusaknya!".

"Jadi kau Polisi amatir?".

"MWOO?!". Namja itu makin naik pitam, nampaknya Himchan tak ingin berhenti berurusan dengannya setelah mencuri uangnya. Tanpa pertimbangan ia memelintir lengan namja ulzzang itu hendak membekuknya.

"Yong Guk Hyung".

"S-Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?".

.

.

.

TBC

Chaa...AWS chap 2..hadiiir

.

.

*Iya chingu Cffe ltte sudah sya munculin lagi, Tapi karena sempat di hapus, Follwer & Favoritenya ikut hilang...

mianhae...kmrn author labil dan mengecewakan T_T

*Sprti biasanya sy masukin BAP Chinguu

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na, sissy, gyumine , RithaGaemGyu , Cho MinHyun, Minge-ni, Yuuhee , hwangpark106, Karen Kouzuki , NaizhuAmakusa , Ria, baekhyunniewife, Myst-girl , Yani137 , KYUMINTS, AreynaSyndrome, HachiBabyMinnie , KimRyeona19 , wyda joyer , ChoKyunnie , Kim Min Ah , author semangat, winecoup137 , sitapumpkinelf , KyuMin48 , Adekyumin joyer, pumpkinsparkyumin, nova137, evilnemo97 , Zahra Amelia , Lee Sanghyun, Najika bunny , paprikapumpkin , Voice 13Star, Zen Liu , .330, Michelle BunnyKyu , HeeKitty , parkhwarin , KMaddict , Chlie hanariunnse , Iam E.L.F and JOYer , SunghyoJoY , Reva KyuMinElf II , Bunbunchan , fymuthia , Glows Kyumin Angel, Dessy Kyumin Shipper, cho hyo woon, kyuminsaranghae , deviyanti137 , Joyvie95 , ChanMoody , dJOYers , LJongie , Mingre, JOYersElFeu , is0live89 , bebek , kyuminjoy , coffeewie137 , setyaeryna , JOYmin137, , nikyunmin , Be Joyer , km137, Phia89 , Kang Dong Jae , LovelyMin , TsubakiMing , sitara1083 , love joy137, winecouple, retnoo , teukiangle , , janie4750 , minnie kyumin, Upin Ipin, Yc K.S.H , minato, .1, KimMyongiNara, sider imnida, ajid kyumin , zi'Pumpkins , TifyTiffanyLee , fuji , Mrs. Yoochun , WineShipper , Kyukyukyulovemin, Gyumina, Ddeokbokkii , nuora , AreynaSyndrome , kyumin pu , ammyikmubmik, sibum's child, christ , farla 23, wanahj058, lemonade , sha, Jie Yoo Park137 , , yeppen. , namnam15 ,minguest137, sandara , keykyu, Kanaya, , hideyatsutinielf , Cungie Cho, Chosungminnie , KyuMinrealformELF , real289 , minniepinky , imAlfera , Kim Yong Neul , yeminmine, Cho Yooae , Chikyumin , kim hyun nie , stalkyumin , sary nayolla , lee sunri hyun, LSH , 137Real Aiyu , reaRelf, cottoncandyme , L HyeMi , chohyunrin137, Endeh , clouds1489 , KyoKMS26, AnieJOYERS, **dan Para** Guest.**

Gomawooooo sudah Review di chap1 kemarin dan juga dukungannya ^^.

.

.

Mohon Reviewnya...

Annyeong

SARANGHAEEEEEEEE...


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****masih dicasting ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Jadi kau Polisi amatir?"

"MWOO?!" Namja itu makin naik pitam, nampaknya Himchan tak ingin berhenti berurusan dengannya setelah mencuri uangnya. Tanpa pertimbangan ia memelintir lengan namja ulzzang itu hendak membekuknya.

"Yong Guk Hyung."

"S-Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?"

.

.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**A Winter Story**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Y-yeppeohh." Sekapan pada tubuh kurus Himchan terlepas, membuat suara debam dan pekikkan sakit namja ulzzang itu. Pandangannya terjerat begitu saja, kala Sungmin berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tanpa berkedip...Yong Guk berjalan mendekat, berkali-kali pula ia berdecak kagum. Namja mungil itu telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang memepesona seperti ini.

"Yyaa...Kau sudah tumbuh besar Min." Ucapnya seraya mengacak surai hitam Sungmin, mata elangnya kian berbinar melihat senyum menggemaskan itu. Ingatan masa lalu pun kembali terngiang dalam benaknya, akan perasaan yang terpendam untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Kau yang terlalu lama menghilang Hyung."

"Mwo? A-aniyaa...aku pergi untuk sesuatu yang hebat. Lihat apa yang kudapatkan sekarang." Tukas Yong Guk sembari menunjukkan seragam kebanggaannya.

Sungmin terkikik kecil dan mengangguk cepat. "Kau seperti Appa... Hyung."

Hatinya kembali berdentum cepat, melihat senyuman riang itu. Senyuman yang tak pernah berubah, tetap manis dan menawan...meski 8 tahun telah berlalu.

'_Semua ini karena dirimu Lee Sungmin'_

_._

_._

_._

**Flash Back On**

**.**

**July 2005**

"Hiks..."

Kaki mungilnya berlari tersendat-sendat mengawali harinya yang naas di sore itu. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata-kata Ayahnya agar tetap menunggu di sekolah, bukan bersikeras pulang seorang diri dan berakhir tersudut di sebuah gang sempit seperti ini.

"Jangan mengejarku!" Teriaknya sembari mendekap erat tas ranselnya, langkahnya semakin melemah karna terlalu lelah.

.

.

"Ah!" Pekiknya terkejut, begitu menyadari gang sempit itu berakhir buntu... Namja berusia 10 tahun itu meremas kuat-kuat lengan seragammnya yang kusut. Ketakutannya makin merambat hebat, begitu melihat 5 namja yang mengejarnya telah berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Kau tak bisa berlari lagi adik kecil?" Seorang namja berjalan mendekati Sungmin seraya menggulung lengan seragamnya. Ia menyentuh perlahan pipi halus itu, membuat Sungmin jatuh terduduk karena gemetar.

"Yya! Joon...cepat ambil uangnya!" Teriak salah seorang temannya.

"Aku rasa...aku sudah tak tertarik lagi pada uangnya, lihat wajah anak ini...manis seperti perempuan bukan ?" ucapnya seraya menengadahkan kepala Sungmin.

"Kau benar...kita menemukan mainan semanis ini."

"Lepaskan aku! Akhh!" Pekik Sungmin kesakitan saat tubuhnya dihempas ke tanah, ia mencakar-cakar dinding berusaha bangkit, namun tiba-tiba tangannya dicengkeram kuat hingga telentang.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kalian tak ingin menikmati tubuhnya?!"

Mendengar seruan tersebut, lekas membuat beberapa siswa Menengah Atas itu tergesa-gesa melonggarkan ikat pinggang dan menurunkan zipper celana. Masih dengan tatapan lapar...mereka mengeluarkan juniornya dan mengocok organ keras itu dengan cepat.

Namun seorang namja, hanya diam dengan tangan terkepal...sama sekali tak berniat mengikuti kesenangan empat temannya yang lain. Kedua mata elangnya, masih lekat menatap Sungmin di bawah rengkuhan Joon. Sungguh Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdetak liar kala melihat paras cantik itu.

"Lepaskan aku! hiks! Appaaa."

Wajahnya seketika mengeras, melihat Sungmin makin menangis histeris saat Joon memaksa membuka seragam namja kecil itu.

Dengan geram ia berlari menerjang Joon dengan kakinya, membuat namja kekar itu terpental ke dinding.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" Desisnya seraya berdiri angkuh menamengi Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yong Guk?!" Ketiga namja yang memegangi tangan dan kaki Sungmin, sempat membelalak lebar dengan sikap tak terduga sahabatnya tersebut...tapi setelahnya mereka berdecih dan membantu Joon berdiri.

"Cih...Kau ingin menikmati anak ini seorang diri...lakukan, aku ingin melihat—

BUAGH

Joon kembali terjungkal ke tanah, begitu mendapat hantaman telak di rahangya. Ia mendesis geram seraya menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Brengsek! Habisi bedebah itu...cepat!"

.

.

Sungmin hanya mampu meringkuk seraya mendekap erat ranselnya, sesekali ia memejamkan mata dan menjerit melihat beberapa namja jatuh mengglepar di sampingnya.

.

.

"Gwaenchana?"

Matanya membuka cepat dan terkesiap kala seorang namja mengulurkan tangan padanya. Ia makin mencengkeram kuat ranselnya, tak berniat sedikitpun meraih tangan besar itu.

Yong Guk terkekeh pelan. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu...percayalah."

Sungmin mengerjap polos, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan bergidik ngeri melihat 4 namja tergeletak dan merintih kesakitan."G-Gomawo." Lirihnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Naiklah ke punggungku...biar ku antar pulang." Ucap Yong Guk sembari berjongkok, berniat memberikan punggung lebarnya untuk namja mungil itu.

"A-aku..

"Akan turun hujan, kau tak mungkin berlari cepat dengan tubuh seperti itu bukan... naik ke punggungku, ppali."

Sungmin kembali mengerjap, tapi sedetik kemudian ia bergerak kikuk mendekati Yong Guk dan berpegang erat pada leher jenjang namja brandal itu.

'Hup'

"Aisshh...kau namja atau yeojja eohh, ringan sekali."

"..."

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, Yong Guk tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. Berkeliaran disekitarnya demi menjaga sosok mungil itu. Hingga ia tak menyadari perasaannya untuk Sungmin semakin berdesir kuat.

.

.

.

"Untukmu..."

"Kau pikir aku perempuan!" Jerit Sungmin seraya menatap tajam sebuket mawar di tangan Yong Guk, sama sekali tak berniat meraihnya.

"Yya...terima atau ku cium kau!"

"Tsk!" Dengan gusar ia berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Yya! Lee Sungmin seharusnya kau menyukai namja sepertiku!" Teriak Yong Guk seraya berlari mengejar langkah Sungmin.

"Apa kau gila?! Aku namja! Sekalipun aku menyukai seseorang...aku hanya ingin dia seperti Appa!"

"Ooh Geurrae! Akan kubuktikan itu Min."

"Kau preman Hyung!"

.

.

.

"Kangin Ahjusshi."

Kangin membulatkan mata lebar begitu seorang namja tiba-tiba merangsak masuk rumah dan memeluk erat kakinya.

"Hyung untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sungmin sembari berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam pemuda tinggi itu. Namun Yong Guk tak menghiraukannya dan merengek pada pria kekar itu.

"Ahjushi...Jadikan aku seorang polisi sepertimu."

"M-mwoo?"

"Aissshh Ahjushii ini demi masa depan."

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

**.**

"Pulang..." Desisan dingin, tiba-tiba menghamburkan lamunannya...Ia mengernyit heran, begitu melihat seorang namja tinggi menarik paksa lengan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

"Sungmin!" Teriak Yong Guk gusar sembari mengejar langkah namja yang membawa pergi Sungmin.

"Siapa kau? apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?" Ujarnya seraya membentangkan tangan tepat di hadapan namja berkulit pucat itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengulas seringaian tipis. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

"Yya! Aku bertanya padamu.!...Kau~

Hardikkannya terhenti seketika, begitu dua orang pria besar membekuk kuat lengannya ke belakang. Tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bergerak lebih. "YACK! Apa-apaan ini!" Teriaknya geram.

"Sebaiknya kau tak berurusan denganku Yong Guk~shi." Tukas Kyuhyun setelah membaca name tag di dada Yong Guk.

"Yong Guk Hyung." panggil Sungmin lirih, berkali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang demi melihat kondisi namja garang itu, akan tetapi cengkaraman tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya terlampau kuat memaksanya agar terus berjalan.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengannya Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin seketika menunduk melihat tatapan tajam manik obsidian tersebut, terlebih ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

"Ani."

"Hn Bagus..."

"Pastikan dia tak menghambatku." Desis Kyuhyun lagi pada seorang body guardnya, dan berlalu dengan tenang. Sementara...Sungmin hanya diam mengikuti langkah namja tampan itu. Nyalinya terlalu ciut melihat beberapa pria kekar berjas hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekeliling keduanya.

.

.

.

.

"Akh."

Sungmin memekik sakit ketika Kyuhyun mendorongnya kasar ke dalam mobil, belum sempat ia memposisikan tubuhnya. Namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram dagunya, hingga ia menengadah pasrah.

"Kau tak memiliki alasan untuk lari dariku Bitch!"

"Kkh! Apa mak-sudmu? Aku tidak lari—

"Aku tau...kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengannya!"

Sungmin menggeleng, ia tau pertemuannya dengan Yong Guk membuat namja tampan itu menyimpan prasangka terhadapnya. Berulang kali Sungmin meremas tangan Kyuhyun agar melepaskan cengkeramannya, namun namja tampan itu tak bergeming dan makin kuat membuatnya mendongak.

"Ti—dak." Rintih Sungmin lirih.

"Lee Sungmin...kau tau? dengan tangan ini...aku bisa melenyapkan seseorang?"

Sungmin meneguk ludah payah begitu melihat tangan terkepal itu, ia mengangguk seraya memejamkan mata erat...takut Kyuhyun semakin menyakitinya.

"Dan itu akan berlaku untuk polisi itu bahkan...~ Kyuhyun mengendus telinga kanan Sungmin dan menjilatnya sesaat. "Dirimu..." Lanjutnya lagi. Ia menyeringai tajam, lalu membuang wajah pias itu dengan kasar.

.

.

Namja mungil itu menyandarkan tubuh gemetarnya dan meringkuk menghadap jendela, tak berniat sedikitpun melirik namja yang mengemudikan mobil di sampingnya. Sungmin hanya diam dan terus menerus bergumam lirih, berharap Tuhan memberinya sedikit rasa iba dan mengangkatnya dari keterpurukan itu.

Hening mendominasi mercy tersebut, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin begitu enggan untuk sekedar membuka suara. Rasa angkuh dan tekanan batin itu nampaknya terlalu dalam menenggelamkan keduanya.

Detik berganti menit...namun keheningan itu masih tetap terajut di antara keduanya, mungkin hanya pegerakan gusar Sungmin yang terdengar mengusik. Berkali-kali namja cantik itu menggeser posisinya karna terlalu pegal, namun sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya. Membuat Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, dan detik itu pula sorot matanya berubah redup.

_'Untuk apa kau membelikan semua baju itu...jika kau memperlakukanku kasar bahkan hanya menganggapku pelacur? Kau membenciku Cho Kyuhyun'._ Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ssshh." Desis Sungmin bosan, demi apapun itu...terjebak dalam kondisi awkward tersebut membuat nafasnya terasa tercekik. Sungguh ia berharap besar...Kyuhyun bersedia mengajaknya bicara walau hanya sepatah katapun. Tapi Sungmin tau... itu sangat mustahil.

Dengan ragu...Kedua manik foxynya melirik Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja nafasnya terasa terhenti. Mungkin bukan pertama kali ini, ia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang kala melihat Kyuhyun. Tatapan tajam dan segala pahatan menawan yang melengkapi wajahnya, membuat namja itu benar-benar sempurna.

"Aku memang sempurna Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan cepat. Sungmin tak pernah menduga...namja tampan itu akan menyadari dirinya sedang dipandang demikian.

Sungmin kembali bergerak kikuk menatap jendela mobil dan memejamkan matanya. Mungkin memiih tidur lebih baik...dibandingkan dirinya melakukan hal bodoh seperti beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

"Eomma~."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar igauan lirih itu. senyumnya terulas begitu saja melihat Sungmin beralih posisi menghadapnya. Namja mungil itu tidur meringkuk dengan memeluk kedua kaki yang tertekuk, terlebih helaian rambut yang jatuh menjuntai dan menutupi sebagian matanya, benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemudian menepikan mercynya. Ia kembali menatap namja yang tertidur pulas di sisinya.

"Aku membencimu Lee Sungmin." Bisiknya lirih sembari memutar tuas jok Sungmin agar merebah. Kyuhyun menurunkan kaki yang masih tertekuk, membenarkan tidur Sungmin dengan penuh hati-hati, berusaha tidak mengusik tidurnya.

Namja tampan itu kembali memacu laju mobilnya begitu melihat Sungmin sepertinya nyaman dengan posisinya. Walau dendam masih sepenuhnya menguasai , namun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya...Kyuhyun manaruh setitik perhatian untuk namja mungil itu. Entahlah...ia tak tau untuk apa tersenyum dan bersimpati seperti itu...semua tergerak bukan atas logikanya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan putramu bahagia...Kangin."

.

.

.

* * *

**#######**

"Apa kalian tak melihat siapa diriku!" Sentak Yong Guk setelah dua pria besar itu melepaskan dirinya. Amarahnya makin memuncak melihat body guard tersebut hanya memandang remeh padanya,dengan gusar ia menunjukkan lencananya tinggi-tinggi...bermaksud menciutkan nyali dua pria berotot itu. Namun mereka hanya berdecih sesaat kemudian melangkah angkuh meninggalkannya.

"Aissshh YACK! Berhenti! Kalian harus lihat ini!...Aku Polisi!"

"Ahh! Sial!" Desahnya begitu menyadari semua racauan geramnya tak sedikitpun dihiraukan.

.

.

.

"Hyung...ini terlalu mengerikan." Bisik Zelo, saat namja ulzzang itu menariknya untuk bersembunyi di balik jajaran display pakaian dalam. Berulang kali Zelo mengedarkan pandangan was-was, takut...polisi itu menemukannya. Namun apa yang ia lihat hanya ratusan bahkan ribuan pakaian dalam wanita yang tergantung di sekelilingnya.

"Ini tempat yang aman...polisi itu tidak akan menemukan kita di dalam sini." Ujar Himchan sambil terkikik kecil, dan makin beringsut ke dalam kolong display tersebut.

"Tapi dua ahjjushi besar itu sudah menahannya Hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

"Yah! belum tentu keadaan aman. Nikmati saja, kau tidak pernah melihat pemandangan sekeren ini bukan? ah...tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin? 1 minggu lebih anak itu tidak masuk sekolah" Gumam Himchan sembari memainkan bra di sisinya.

"Whoaa kau benar Hyung!...Biar Sungmin bermain dengan Polisi gila itu" Riang Zelo, ia terkikik kecil kemudian mengikuti apa yang namja ulzzang itu lakukan, menarik ulur bra tersebut dengan rusuh.

.

.

"Ooo Daebaaak! Pororo!" Pekik Zelo tiba-tiba begitu melihat bra bergambar tokoh kartun favoritnya. Dengan menggebu-gebu ia meraihnya dan menyodorkannya tepat di wajah Himchan. "Hyung aku ingin memakainya!"

"Pabbo! Memangnya kau memiliki dada sebesar itu?!"

Zelo mengerjap polos, ia menatap dadanya kemudian merabanya berulang-ulang.

"Tidak ada Hyung...sepertinya kempes."

"Tck! Kenapa Yeojja memiliki dada sebesar ini eohh? apa milik Eomma juga sebesar ini?" Ujar Himchan seraya menangkup cup bra tersebut.

Namun dua namja manis yang memperdebatkan payudara itu tak menyadari seorang pelanggan wanita tengah memilah-milah bikini di display tersebut.

"Ommo!" Pekik yeojja itu terkejut, begitu melihat sesuatu yang hitam menyembul dari balik pakaian dalam tersebut. Bibirnya makin mengaga lebar kala menyadari benda hitam itu adalah kepala manusia. "KYAAAAAA!" Jeritnya histeris.

Himchan dan Zelo seketika berdiri karna terlalu terkejut, membuat beberapa potong bikini dan celana dalam tersangkut di kepalanya. Yeojja itu pun makin menggila melihatnya. Tak ayal...itu menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung stand pakaian dalam wanita tersebut dan turut menjerit histeris.

"H-hyung E-ettohkkae?" Panik Zelo.

Himchan begitu kebas dengan situasi tersebut, sungguh...ia tak menginginkan menjadi bulan-bulanan wanita di tempat seperti itu.

"Lari!" Serunya sambil menyeret Zelo keluar. Namun tiba-tiba alarm berbunyi keras, begitu keduanya merangsak mesin detector, karena memang...bikini itu masih tersangkut di atas kepala mereka.

.

.

"Zeloo! Ppaliyaaa!" Teriak Himchan panik, langkahnya makin oleng karna berlari tak tentu arah...membuat bra di kepalanya terkibas-kibas anggun.

"Aishhh...semuanya hitam! Mataku tak bisa melihat apapun Hyung!" Gumam Zelo, bra itu tiba-tiba merosot turun dari kepalanya, membuat dua cupnya menutup sempurna mata namja manis itu. Tapi ia tetap berlari tersendat-sendat mengimbangi langkah Himchan.

"Berhenti kalian!" Teriak beberapa orang security. Mereka makin jengkel mengejar pelajar berkaca mata bra yang belum di bayar itu.

Keduanya makin ketakutan, namun sedetik kemudian Himchan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat seseorang berdiri jauh di hadapannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya lalu bersembunyi di balik tubuh kekar namja itu.

"Yya! Apa-apaan kalian!"

"Aku tidak salah." Ucap Himchan sembari mencengkeram kuat-kuat kaki kanan Yong Guk. Zelo pun melakukan hal yang sama, memeluk erat kaki kiri polisi tersebut.

"Permisi Tuan...apa anda wali dari anak-anak tersebut?"

"M-mwo? Wali? Mereka?" Tunjuk Yong Guk pada dua namja yang masih menggelayut erat di kakinya, seketika itu pula ia membulatkan mata lebar. Begitu menyadari kedua bocah tersebut berpenampilan tak lazim. Seorang Namja ulzzang bertopikan sebuah bra merah marun, sementara yang lainnya mengenakannya sebagai kaca mata.

"Pabbo!" Desisinya seraya menhentakkan kaki, membuat tubuh dua namja manis itu terguncang.

"Ahjusshii~...dowajusseyoo. " (help me please). Ucap Himchan sembari mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Appaa~." Rengek Zelo tiba-tiba.

"Sebaiknya segera mengikuti kami Tuan, untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan anak anda."

"Michiggo annya? (Apa kau gila)...Mereka bukan anakku!"

"Appaaa~..."

"Ahjushiii~."

"Mari tuan..."

"YACKK! BOCAH TENGIK!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Mmhh." Lenguh Sungmin. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata dan mengerjap beberapa kali, namun tiba-tiba saja kedua manik foxy itu membulat lebar begitu melihat langit-langit kamar yang dikenalnya. Seingatnya ia tertidur di dalam mobil...dan kini tubuhnya telah terbaring dengan nyaman di ranjang King size milik namja arogan itu.

"Ah... maldo andwae! Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Ucapnya kalut. Cepat-cepat Sungmin bangkit dan berlari keluar demi menemukan Kyuhyun. Ia harus segera mungkin meminta maaf, sebelum namja tampan itu geram dan makin muak karna kecerobohannya.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut rumah mewah itu. Tak jarang ia memeluk lengan dan mengusapnya kala dingin tiba-tiba menyergap, sweater baby blue yang ia kenakan nampaknya tak cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya dari suhu beku di malam itu.

"Rumah ini besar sekali." Gumamnya masih dengan berjalan tanpa arah, namun tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah ruangan tampak terbiaskan cahaya. Mungkin penguasa rumah itu, memang ada di dalamnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia berjalan mendekat, dan sedikit mengintip ke dalam dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Bibir cherry itu mengulas senyum manis, sungguh...ia sanggup berdiri berjam-jam dari balik celah pintu, demi melihat siluet di dalamnya. Sungmin yakin...itu pasti ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Demi apapun...Sungmin tak pernah menduga, ia akan melakukan hal bodoh, bahkan memalukan.. Mengintip namja yang telah memperkosanya dari balik celah. Seharusnya ia menaruh benci bukan...sikap murahan seperti ini. Tapi Sungguh...Kyuhyun benar-benar menjeratnya. Tatapan tajam yang terbingkai kaca mata minus dan wajah yang sepenuhnya datar itu. Terlampau hebat membuatnya jatuh terpana.

"Pabboya Lee Sungmin." Bisiknya lirih, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok tampan itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia membelalak lebar, begitu menyadari Kyuhyun tengah menatap pintu. Dengan panik Sungmin beringsut duduk,dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

Sesekali namja mungil itu menggigiti kukunya sembari menajamkan pendengarannya dengan was-was. Resah jika Kyuhyun benar-benar menyadari perbuatannya. Namun tak ada langkah mendekat, sepertinya... Ia aman.

Masih dengan tatapan resah, Sungmin menekuk kedua kaki lalu memeluknya erat, mencoba meleburkan suhu dingin dengan panas tubuhnya. Tak jarang namja cantik itu tersenyum manis kala menatap langit-langit rumah Kyuhyun, ia tau jantungnya tengah berdebar kencang saat ini.

Betapa besar harapannya, sosok dengan wajah stoic itu bersedia melindunginya bahkan sedikit memberi perasaan padanya. Entahlah ia merasa...sorot obsidian Kyuhyun, terkadang sehangat milik mendiang Appanya.

"Tidak mungkin." Lirih Sungmin seraya mengusap lengannya.

"Apa kau kemari untuk memuaskanku...Sungmin-shi?"

'DEG'

Sungmin berjengit terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan dingin tepat dibelakangnya, dengan takut-takut ia menoleh ke atas, dan benar saja...Kyuhyun memang berdiri tegap dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri, mendengar kalimat merendahkan itu. Ia menggeleng kasar dan bangkit hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun belum sempat mengambil langkah...namja tampan itu lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangannya, dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

'CKLEK'

Tubuh mungilnya melangkah ke belakang, begitu menyadari Kyuhyun mengunci pintu dan membuang asal benda bergemricik itu. Dengan panik ia meraba-raba meja di belakangnya, hingga beberapa dokumen penting milik Kyuhyun berjatuhan, Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari Kyuhyun, walau nyatanya semua akan sia-sia.

"Buka bajumu." Titah Kyuhyun telak.

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar, ia meremas tangan kuat-kuat dan memalingkan wajah. "Aku bukan pelacur."

"Tch..." Decih Kyuhyun sembari mengulas seringaian tajam, namja tampan itu beralih melenggang ke sofanya dan duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan santai. Masih dengan memasang wajah stoic, ia membenarkan letak kaca mata dan menatap remeh Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau lebih memilih cara kasar hn?"

Nafasnya seketika tercekat, Sungguh...kilat tajam dari lensa minus itu membuat ia menciut gemetar. Kendati demikian, Sungmin tetap bergerak ke belakang menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Merasa apa yang dihadapinya hanya menyita waktu, namja tampan itu beralih bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin. ia makin menyeringai puas melihat bibir cherry itu tampak bergetar dan terus menerus digigit kuat.

"Apa kau takut?" Bisiknya tanpa melepas seringai dari bibir merahnya.

Namja cantik itu tak sekalipun berniat menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajah...masih terus berusaha memutus kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tau...5 tahun lalu, seorang anak kehilangan segalanya bahkan hidupnya? Bertahan dengan ribuan luka dan caci di luar sana, apa kau bisa merasakan jeritannya Lee Sungmin?" Sentak Kyuhyun seraya memalingkan wajah Sungmin menghadapnya.

Sungmin kembali membelalak lebar, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang tengah Kyuhyun bicarakan. Tapi satu hal yang ia yakini...masa lalu itu mendasari kebencian Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Tapi sungguh dirinya tak mengerti apapun.

"Kkhh~." Berulang kali Sungmin mencakar tangan besar yang mencengkeram lehernya, namun semakin ia berontak semakin kuat Kyuhyun mencekiknya, tak hanya itu...Tubuhnyapun turut dihempas di atas meja kerja itu. membuatnya memekik karna punggung yang menghantam lapisan marmer dengan kasar.

"Le—phas!...a-aku khhh~."

"Menangislah...karena itu yang ku inginkan Bitch!"

Dendam kembali menutup mata hatinya, wajah itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada pembunuh ayahnya. Kyuhyun makin meradang mencekik Sungmin, bagaimanapun namja mungil itu harus menderita di tangannya.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, ia tak berharap Kyuhyun adalah seorang psychopat. Akan tetapi perlakuan kasar itu terlampau nyata membuatnya tersiksa.

"Nnhh kkh~."

_'Aku tak kan membiarkan putramu bahagia...Keparat!'_. Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Puaskan aku." Ucapnya seraya melepas cengkeramannya.

Namja cantik itu menatap berang, dengan gigi terkatup kuat. meski jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, berdesir perasaan hangat untuk Kyuhyun. namun mendapat perlakuan biadab itu, membuatnya terasa diinjak-injak. "TIDAK!"

Sungmin kembali berusaha bangkit, namun tiba-tiba...

'CKLAK'

Sebuah borgol memasung pergelangan tangannya dalam hitungan detik.

"A-andwae! Jangan melakukannya lagi!" Namja cantik itu makin memekik panik, menyadari Kyuhyun melucuti seluruh pakaiannya hingga naked total, dan hanya menyisakan sweater baby blue yang tersangkut di lengannya.

Alih-alih mendengarkannya...Kyuhyun lebih memilih meraih sesuatu dari balik mejanya. Benda yang jauh-jauh hari telah ia persiapkan untuk kondisi semacam ini.

"Ku mohon...ja—ngan." Pinta Sungmin lagi, ia kembali menggeleng melihat semua benda-benda hitam di tangan Kyuhyun. meski tak paham dan memang tak mengetahuinya, akan tetapi Sungmin tau pasti semua benda asing itu...akan menjadi ancaman bagi dirinya.

"A-pa salahku...hingga kau memperlakukan~Akhh!"

Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas, saat dengan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin dan bergetar keras dilesakkan ke dalam rektumnya dengan sekali hentak.

"Henti~ Ahnn~."

Kyuhyun makin menyeringai puas, melihat Sungmin melengking keras ketika ia menambah intensitas vibratornya menjadi maksimum.

"AH!" Sungmin mendongak hebat, begitu merasakan benda asing itu melesak semakin dalam dan mengorek prostatnya dengan kasar, membuat kedua kakinya secara reflek mengangkang lebar.

"Kau tidak puas hn?" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Ia mengambil anal beads di sisinya, menimang-nimangnya sesaat tanpa melepas pandangan dari wajah penuh siksaan nikmat itu.

"Ssshh." Desisnya seraya melesakkan satu beads berukuran sedang itu kedalam rektum Sungmin, Tak ayal...namja mungil itu menggelinjang dengan mata membelalak nanar.

Seolah tak puas dengan reaksi yang di dapatnya, Kyuhyun kembali melesakkan 4 beads itu tanpa jeda. Membuat Sungmin menjerit keras. Air mata itupun makin mengalir deras dari pelupuknya...sungguh apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyakitkan. Getaran yang berbaur dengan lima bola keras di dalam lubang analnya membuat bagian intim itu serasa dicabik dengan kasar.

.

.

"Aaaanghhhh~...ah! ahhh! G-geumanhae!" Meski menahan sakit, namun tubuh mungilnya tetap menggigil dan menggeliat nikmat. Semua karna vibrator yang menumbuk dan menekan prostatnya dengan kasar.

"Ku mo—hon~

"Mohon?...Kau ingin memohon cinta lagi? Semudah itu kah kau mengemis padaku Sungmin-shi?"

Sungmin mencelos sakit mendengarnya, meski berulang kali mendapat umpatan bahkan perlakuan kasar. Kata-kata itu lebih menikam ulu hatinya.

"Je—bal...keluar ahhnn~." Lirihnya sembari kembali menggeleng lemah, Sungmin begitu pias menatap Kyuhyun, berharap namja cho itu mengeluarkan semua benda asing itu dalam tubuhnya. Sungmin tak kuat lagi, semua kejut nikmat itu terlalu berlebih menyiksanya.

"Jika itu maumu." Singkat Kyuhyun, tanpa peringatan ia menarik kuat-kuat anal beads tersebut, dan seketika itu pula...

"AAAHHHH!" Sungmin menjerit dengan tubuh melengkung sempurna. Begitu spermanya meletup menyertai tarikan kasar semua anal beads itu dari rektumnya.

.

.

"Kau tidak mengemis cinta lagi hn?"

"Hhh...hhh Breng—sek!"

"Ah... Kau mulai mengumpat padaku lagi...lalu, kemana perginya sikap lemahmu Lee Sungmin? Atau...haruskah kita bercinta, agar kau tunduk padaku?"

Sungmin menatap penuh nanar , bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun rupanya kesalahan yang fatal, karna ia tau Kyuhyun akan semakin melecehkan dan menganggap semua ucapannya lelucon rendah. tak ada yang dapat ia harapkan dari namja sebengis Kyuhyun.

"Bu-nuh aku...jika kau~ ARRGHT!"

"Tutup mulutmu Lee Sungmin!" Geram Kyuhyun sembari mendorong kasar kejantanannya, ke dalam lubang anal yang telah basah itu.

Emosinya tersulut begitu saja...sungguh sesuatu dalam hatinya, tak merelakan Sungmin mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

.

.

"Mhmf~ahh... Akh! Hen-ti..akk~." Desahan itu tak mampu Sungmin redam, meskipun bibirnya telah ia gigit kuat. bahkan karna kuatnya gigitan, membuat lapisan lembut itu berdarah.

Berulang kali kepalanya menggeleng kasar, ia tak menginginkan semua ini. karna ...Kyuhyun tak mencintainya, namja itu hanya ingin menghancurkan hidupnya dengan semua perlakuan rendah itu.

"B-berhenti! Akhh...ahnnn~ Ahh!".

"Nikmati saja...bukankah kau menyukai semua ini? Menangis dan mengemislah padaku...Ssshh." Kyuhyun menekuk kaki Sungmin ke atas hingga menyentuh dada, kemudian kembali menghentakkan penisnya lebih kuat.

"Karena itu yang seharusnya dilakukan pelacur sepertimu!" Desis Kyuhyun lagi.

Hatinya benar-benar hancur detik ini...ia tak kan pernah tau, hingga kapan Kyuhyun menggunakan tubuhnya hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu. Kyuhyun tak memeluknya bahkan memberinya ciuman sebagaimana mestinya, setiap hentakan namja tampan itu begitu hambar bahkan tak ada rasa nikmat sedikitpun. Hanya menyisakan lubang besar dalam hatinya.

Merasa tak tahan dengan luka batin itu, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya...dan membenturkannya sekeras mungkin ke meja. "Ahh." Segalanya menghitam... meskipun kepalanya berdenyut hebat, tapi semua ini yang diinginkannya, tenggelam dalam fraksi berbayang tanpa merasakan hentakkan kasar namja itu.

Sungmin mengulas senyum getir...sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh pingsan.

"S-Sungmin..." Namja tampan itu seketika menghentikan hentakkannya, ia begitu tersentak melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba menghempaskan kepalanya dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun beralih mengeluarkan genitalnya beserta vibrator itu dari dalam rektum Sungmin.

"Apa kau gila?!" Serunya setelah menaikkan zipper celana. Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mengangkat tubuh mungil itu...namun belum sempat ia melakukannya.. kedua matanya terbelalak lebar...begitu menyadari sesuatu merembas dari kepala Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar tangan kirinya yang dipenuhi darah segar. Ia tak pernah menduga...Sungmin akan berbuat senekat itu melukai dirinya sendiri. Dengan kalut Kyuhyun mendekap kepala Sungmin berusaha menghentikan rembasan darah tersebut. tak peduli cairan merah pekat itu akan semakin mengotori kemejanya.

Masih dengan sorot mata tak tentu arah, namja Cho itu meraih gadget hitam demi menghubungi dokter pribadinya.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Sergah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, begitu namja bermata caramel itu usai menangani Sungmin.

"Apa anak itu terjatuh?"

Kyuhyun mendesah berat, bukan pertanyaan bodoh itu yang diharapkannya melainkan kondisi Sungmin sendiri. Dengan gusar ia melangkah hendak memasuki kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba dokter muda itu menahan tangannya.

"Sungmin baik-baik saja, luka di kepalanya akan sembuh untuk beberapa hari ini. Hanya saja...emosi anak itu tak stabil Kyu, aku tak tau...apa yang kau lakukan padanya selain memperkosanya seperti itu. Tapi ku harap, segera hentikan semua ini...atau kau akan menyesalinya." Tegas Ryeowook meyakinkan. Namun melihat wajah tampan itu mengeras membuatnya lekas memutar tubuh dan membereskan semua peralatan medisnya, ia tau...akan percuma berbicara dengan namja tempramen seperti Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih kecil...menurutlah padaku dan Yesung Hyung." Ucapnya masih dengan membereskan peralatannya.

"Kau—

"Aha!...aku 5 tahun di atasmu, jaga etikamu Kyuhyunnie...panggil aku 'Hyung'...arra? cha aku pergi...annyeong." Namja manis itu terkikik kecil, sebelum benar-benar melenyapkan diri ke dalam mobil silvernya.

Kyuhyun mengumpat lirih, tapi setelahnya ia melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Sorot obsidiannya seketika meredup melihat Sungmin terbaring pasi denga lilitan perban di kepalanya.

Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, dan mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi, tepat di samping namja cantik itu terbaring.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan hanya mengamati lekat paras cantik itu, namun sesuatu dalam dadanya begitu bergemuruh melihat jejak-jejak air mata yang belum sepenuhnya mengering.

Ingatan kala Sungmin melukai kepalanya pun kembali terngiang. Tak hanya kali ini saja Sungmin berbuat senekat itu, sebelumnya ia melihat Sungmin pernah menegak seluruh obat pemberiannya, tanpa sisa. Kyuhyun tau...dirinya lah penyebab semua keterpurukan namja cantik itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak waras? Jangan melakukannya lagi." Ujarnya sembari mengelus kepala Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Esoknya...**

"Ukh..." Rintih Sungmin saat berusaha membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa pecah dan berputar hebat.

"Kau bisa bangun?"

Sungmin membuka mata lebar begitu mendengar suara familiar itu, ia menggigit bibir kuat...dan berusaha bangkit untuk mendudukkan dirinya.

"Biar aku—

"Tak perlu." Singkat Sungmin seraya menyentak tangan Kyuhyun saat berusaha meraih tubuhnya.

Namja tampan itu berdecih lirih, tapi setelahnya ia mengambil sebuah nampan berisi sup dan segelas air putih, lalu diletakkanya di samping Sungmin.

"Makan sup ini...lalu minum obatmu."

Kedua manik foxy itu melirik sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap kosong lantai marmer di bawahnya. "Aku tak butuh makanan itu." Lirihnya.

"Apa kau ingin sakit? Cepat makan~

'PRANK'

Sungmin menghempas kasar nampan tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun, membuat sup itu menggenang bersama pecahan gelas disekitarnya.

Tak ada reaksi apapun yang ditunjukkanya, wajah itu sepenuhnya datar. Tanpa suara...Kyuhyun melangkah pergi menuju dapurnya, meninggalkan namja cantik yang masih menunduk dengan tatapan piasnya.

.

.

"Makan." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengambil sup hangat untuk Sungmin. Ia sepenuhnya mengetahui 1 hari lebih, perut Sungmin tak terisi apapun. Namun namja bermata foxy itu tak sedikitpun bergeming.

Merasa jengah, Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya. "Jangan merepotkanku...cepat habiskan makanan ini."

"Aku hanya pelacur...tak perlu kau beri makan, bukankah kau hanya membutuhkan tubuhku, setelah aku mati...kau bisa mencari tubuh yang lain."

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengarnya, sungguh ucapan yang mengalun dari bibir mungil itu begitu menikam hatinya. Ia tak merelakan Sungmin mengungkapkan semua kalimat itu.

"Lee Sungmin!" Bentaknya sembari memegang kedua bahu namja cantik itu.

Sungmin menatapnya sesaat, tapi setelahnya...ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun ,dan beringsut menuruni ranjang. "Aku akan membersihkan rumah ini." Ucapnya lirih.

Sungmin begitu tertatih menyeret langkahnya, tak peduli darah merembas dari kakinya yang menginjak pecahan gelas.

Dengan gusar, Kyuhyun mengangkat bridal tubuh ringkih itu dan kembali membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Jangan keras kepala!"

.

.

.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat, begitu Kyuhyun menyeka dan mengobati luka di kakinya. Ia tak mengerti untuk apa Kyuhyun sebaik ini terhadapnya, mungkinkah telah berubah? Ataukah hanya saat dirinya sakit, namja tampan itu bersedia bersikap lembut terhadapnya.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah...terlalu mustahil mengira namja itu telah berubah. Bukankah Kyuhyun selalu menganggapnya pelacur...seseorang yang mengemis cinta pada namja seagung dia. Sebesar apapun perasaannya untuk sosok tinggi itu. Kyuhyun...tetap saja memperlakukannya dengan keji.

.

.

"Aku harus pergi...ku harap kau menghabiskan sarapanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun kikuk.

Namja cantik itu membuka matanya, lalu memandang Kyuhyun lekat.

"Apa semua ini...karna aku sakit?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau...bersikap baik seperti ini, apa karna diriku sakit?...jika benar begitu, aku tak ingin sembuh."

Kyuhyun mengacak surai coklatnya dengan kasar, ia tak pernah menduga...Sungmin begitu kekanakan dan keras kepala.

"Apa kau anak manja?! Yya! Dengar Lee Sungmin, aku tak kan pernah berbaik hati padamu...meskipun kau mati sekalipun!" Ucapnya sarkatis.

"Aku mengerti." Lirih Sungmin, seraya memutar tubuh membelakangi Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya kembali tersayat mendengar semua penekanan kasar tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat,sungguh demi apapun...kata-kata itu terlontar bukan atas keinginannya. Keangkuhan yang dimilikinya, membuat pribadinya begitu keras dan arogan.

Namja tampan itu bergerak ragu hendak menyentuh kepala Sungmin, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut. Dan hanya melangkah menjauh secara perlahan.

"Aku akan pulang pukul 7 malam." Ucapnya di ambang pintu sembari menatap punggung sempit itu. Senyumnya terulas begitu saja, menyadari Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pergi" Ucapnya lagi...lalu melesat cepat menuju mercy hitamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**######**

"Hentikan semua ini, bukankah dendammu telah terbalaskan dengan menyakiti anak itu?"

Kyuhyun tak sekalipun menaruh hirau, kedua matanya tetap fokus menelisik dokumen-dokumen penting di tangannya.

"Sungmin tak tau apapun Kyu."

".."

Yesung mendengus jengah, menyadari racauannya berbuah percuma. Dengan kesal ia menduduki meja Kyuhyun dan menatapnya tajam.

"Wookie bilang, Kau juga memperkosanya!" Bisiknya seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-shi!"

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja dengan geram, membuat Yesung menuruni meja itu sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, apa kau sudah selesai dengan semua dokumen itu?"

Tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya menautkan jemari di depan keningnya.

"Baiklah...aku pergi, Ah!...1 jam lagi kau ada pertemuan penting dengan Tuan Kwon... ingat, namja aneh itu sudah membuat janji denganmu."

"Hn..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai memasuki kediaman mewahnya, dengan malas ia melonggarkan ikatan dasi lalu melempar jasnya kesembarang arah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malammu."

Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara lembut yang di kenalnya, ia menoleh ke samping dan berdehem kikuk melihat namja cantik itu memungut dan melipat jasnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya...meninggalkan Sungmin yang tampak kecewa akan sikapnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yang membuat semua ini?"

"Ya"

Kyuhyun tampak mengangguk sesaat. "Tidak ada racun yang kau letakkan di dalam makanan ini bukan?"

Namja cantik itu menunduk, hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri...menyadari semua ketulusannya hanya berbuah prasangka. Perlahan namun pasti ia mendekat, dan mengambil satu-persatu hidangan di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Membuangnya."

"M-membuangnya?"

"Aku tak ingin kau sakit karena memakan masakanku...Cho Sajangnim."

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata lebar mendengarnya, dengan gusar ia kembali merampas semua hidangan itu dari tangan Sungmin, dan menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Kau pikir...semua bahan makanan ini, tak ku beli dengan uang eohh?! Seenaknya saja kau~ Uhuukk~." Serunya dengan mulut terisi penuh dengan makanan, namun karna terlalu menggebu...membuatnya tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Pelan-pelan." Sungmin tersenyum lembut, sembari membantu meminumkan segelas air mineral untuk Kyuhyun. Meski cara bicaranya tetap kasar...tapi setidaknya namja tampan itu bersedia memakan masakannya.

.

.

"Gomawo."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah bersedia memakan semua ini." Ucap Sungmin seraya membereskan peralatan makan tersebut.

Kyuhyun berdehem gugup sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, asal bukan Sungmin.

"Cih! Aku hanya tak ingin menghamburkan uangku Lee Sungmin."

Namja cantik itu mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya, biarlah seperti ini...asal Kyuhyun tak memperlakukannya kasar seperti beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

.

**Beberapa Jam kemudian**

Sesekali ia menguap seraya memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal, berkutat selama lebih dari 3 jam di ruang kerjanya, serasa makin merabunkan penglihatannya. Kyuhyun melepas kaca mata minusnya, dan melirik arlojinya.

"Hhhh." Desahnya pelan. Kala melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, ia bangkit namun tiba-tiba pandangannya menyipit begitu melihat secangkir teh yang telah mendingin di sisinya.

**Flash Back On**

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!" serunya, saat melihat Sungmin sedari tadi bergerak gusar di ambang pintunya. Ia tau Sungmin tengah ragu...tapi itu sangat mengusik konsentrasinya.

Sungmin tersentak, dengan takut-takut namja mungil itu melangkah kecil memasuki ruangannya.

"Aku membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan teh di sisi Kyuhyun. Ia meremas ujung bajunya kuat-kuat...kala namja tampan itu tak sekalipun berniat merespon tutur katanya, nampaknya...semua dokumen itu lebih berharga dari apapun. Bahkan mungkin dirinya yang rendah tak kan mampu menandinginya.

"A-aku pergi." Ucap Sungmin lagi sembari memeluk nampannya, dan berjalan keluar. walau terkadang ia menoleh ke belakang...berharap Kyuhyun menyentuh tehnya. Tapi tetap saja namja arogan itu masih sibuk dengan semua dokumennya.

.

.

**Flash Back Off**

"Tsk! Jangan harap...kau bisa membuatku luluh." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menegak teh yang telah mendingin tersebut, hingga tak bersisa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar pribadinya, kedua matanya terpejam begitu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size itu,sungguh...rasa kantuk yang menyergap terasa melemaskan seluruh persendian tubuhnya. namun tiba-tiba ia membuka mata gusar...saat menyadari Sungmin tak di sinya.

Dengan kasar ia menyibak selimut, dan melesat cepat menemukan namja cantik itu.

.

.

"Tck!" Kyuhyun berdcak lidah, melihat Sungmin tidur meringkuk di sofa ruang tamu miliknya. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekat dan mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu dalam sekali gerakan.

Sesuatu dalam hatinya kembali bergemuruh kala menatap lilitan perban putih di kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun sepenuhnya menyadari semua karna dirinya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin namja cantik itu tak menaruh sedikit pun rasa benci terhadapnya, bahkan selalu bersikap penuh perhatian.

'Bodoh'... Gumamnya dalam hati sembari mengulas senyuman hangat.

"Nghh~ K-kyu?" Sungmin terbangun dan membuka mata karena terusik. Namun seketika itu membulatkan mata lebar begitu menyadari Kyuhyun tengah menggendongnya bridal.

".."

Tak ada sepatah katapun. Kyuhyun hanya diam, sama sekali tak menghiraukan raut kalut namja dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Dan berjalan setenang mungkin memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

"Tidur." Tegasnya, sembari membaringkan tubuh mungil Sungmin di ranjangnya.

"B-biarkan aku tidur di luar saja...aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu Cho Sajang—

"Tidur! Dan jangan melawanku!" Seru Kyuhyun keras, membuat Sungmin cepat-cepat beringsut ke dalam selimut dan memejamkan mata erat. Nyalinya terlalu ciut melihat Kyuhyun membentaknya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut melihatnya, sekali lagi...semua ucapan kasar itu bukan atas keinginan hatinya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat...ingin menyentuh namja mungil itu. dan menyeringai tipis kala menepuk pelan kepala Sungmin yang terbungkus selimut tebal miliknya.

"M-mianhae." Cicit Sungmin lirih.

"Kau tak memiliki opsi lain selain tunduk padaku...Sungmin-shi".

.

.

* * *

**Sementara itu di tempat lain...**

**.**

**.**

"Sial! Bocah itu sulit ditaklukkan!"

'BRAKKK'.

Gebrakkan meja itu menggema mengiringi hembusan nafas geram seorang pria berpenampilan eksentrik.

"Haruskah aku membunuhnya...seperti yang pernah kulakukan pada Ayahnya dulu...Kwon Jiyong?"

Pria itu terkikik licik seraya mengecupi buah cherry di tangannya.

"Jika itu bisa membuatku merebut perusahaanya." Ia mengunyah angkuh buah cherry tersebut, hingga cairan merah itu meleleh keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Bunuh anak itu...untukku" Lanjutnya dengan menyeringai tajam.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chaa...AWS Chap 3 hadiirrr.

Mohon diingatkan kalau ada Typo...

Kmrn bnyak yang bilang terserah authornya mau lanjutin yang mana dulu. Jdi sya update AWS saja deh kl bgitu

*Near Dark Update wktu dekat ini

*Author g hiatus, selama reader g meninggalkan saya...^^# Yaksokkhae.

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na , Michelle BunnyKyu , Yuuhee , RithaGaemGyu, cho hyo woon , gyumine , KYUMINTS , Minge-ni, epildedo , bunnyblack FLK 136 , JOYersElFeu , ****dhian930715ELF, pumpkinsparkyumin , kimteechul , ** baekhyunniewife , Voice 13Star, Nadya137 , Reva KyuMinElf II , Kim Yong Neul , Ria , kyuminsaranghae , Zahra Amelia, bebek, sissy , GuiMinXian137 , UnyKMHH , Yani137, minhyunJOYers137, syafriska amelia , nova137 , Zen Liu, Glows Kyumin Angel, coffeewie137 , Phia89, hwangpark106 , AreynaSyndrome, HeeKitty, Park Heeni , paprikapumpkin , ChanMoody , Nerz Cici , **aprilbunny9, stevani , **Ranmayora1817 , wyda joyer, hazelsung , lee13ming , kyuminjoy, Dessy Kyumin Shipper , Chlie hanariunnse , Kang Dong Jae, Bunbunchan, JOYmin137 , ChoKyunnie , BabyMei , WineShipper, reaRelf , teras fanfiction , lee minchan 330 , bunnypinky , stalkyumin, TifyTiffanyLee , LovelyMin, Gyumina, Lady Ze , lee sunri hyun, Ddeokbokkii , Kim Min Ah , kyuminlovelys, manize83 , is0live89 , TsubakiMing , Myst-girl , sary nayolla, zi'Pumpkins , sitapumpkinelf , Lee Hyun Ri , christ, Adila137 , KyuMinrealformELF , mYesungie Wife , Miyoori 29 , younchanzai dvjewelselfsuju , Adekyumin joyer , Mirukia , cottoncandyme , Jie Yoo Park137 , **dirakyu,** okta , vey900128, hideyatsutinielf , Shin Min Rin, winecouple, sandara, viyaHyerin, luthfieannha aryhanhiiey , kyumin pu, Cho Sungkyu , HwaRin941220 , Sarle, deviyanti137 , ISungyi, imAlfera, liu13769 ,sitara1083 , Ranny, KyuMin48 , Chikyumin, teukiangle , Amelia , hijkLEETEUK, My Bunny Rena , indah elf 9235, Rianichi, kim eun neul, Safira JoyClouds , km137 , ButtCouple137 , ammyikmubmik , SunghyoJoY , shika, fuji , NaizhuAmakusa, Dennis Park , ChL Jemin , lovelykyumin, Chella-KMS , I was a Dreamer , AnjarHana137, lee13ming, keyla HB malik , Kyumin, sha, lemonade, Nari Hima, JoyELF , AutumnCrocus21, 137Real Aiyu , sider imnida, Cungie Cho , dJOYers , maya ajjah 14 , arvita kim, abilhikmah, AnieJOYERS , fariny , ckhislsm137 , KyoKMS26, hyunkikyuminalwas4ever , dan para** Guest.**

Gomawoooo sudah mereview di chap 2 kemarin...Author sangat menyayangi chingu readers ^^

Ah jika yg kmrn mereview tpi namanya belum ada...Tolong ingatkan saya # author tidak teliti.

Mohon Reviewnya Chinguu

Annyeoooong

SARANGHAAEEEEEE...


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****masih dicasting ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Jika itu bisa membuatku merebut perusahaanya." Ia mengunyah angkuh buah cherry tersebut, hingga cairan merah itu meleleh keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Bunuh anak itu." Lanjutnya dengan menyeringai tajam.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A Winter Story**

* * *

.

.

.

'_**Minnie'**_

"uhnnn..."

'_**Appa tak pernah meninggalkanmu Minnie'**_

"_Nn~ Appa...Appa"_

'_**Appa selalu melindungimu...cha kemarilah peluk Appa'**_

'_**Maafkan Appa'**_

_**BRAKKKK!**_

"Nnnnn ...AAPPAAA! Hh...hh...hhh—

Tubuh mungil itu menyentak terbangun dengan nafas menderu. Sungmin meremas kuat-kuat ujung selimutnya, melampiaskan rasa sesak dan takut yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Sungguh demi apapun itu ia tidak siap dan tak rela kehilangan sosok ayahnya hanya dengan sekejap mata.

Kyuhyun terbangun begitu mendengar jeritan memekakkkan di sisinya, namun seketika itu pula ia mengernyit heran, melihat Sungmin meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar...samar-samar terdengar isakkan kecil dari namja mungil itu.

"Ssshh..." tenangnya seraya meraih tubuh ringkih itu dan mendekapnya erat, berulang kali tangan besarnya mengusap punggung sempit Sungmin, berusaha memberi kenyamanan dan perlindungan penuh untuknya. Ia tau...Sungmin baru saja mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

"Hhh...hhh..A—ppaa." Lirih Sungmin masih dengan nafas tersengal, berulang kali ia menggeleng getir kala mengingat wajah dan senyum ayahnya, membuat air mata itu semakin lekat mengaburkan jarak pandangnya. Bahkan Sungmin tak menyadari dan memang tak peduli, dirinya kini tengah berada dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Mimpi buruk hm?" bisik Kyuhyun masih dengan mengelus pelan belakang kepala Sungmin, hatinya memang mengeras mendengar Sungmin meracau nama ayahnya, namun sungguh...jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa tertikam dengan isakkan namja cantik itu.

.

.

"C-cho sajangnim." Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menyadari dirinya tengah bersandar dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, cepat-cepat ia mendorong dada bidang itu hendak beringsut menjauh...bagaimanapun Sungmin tau, Kyuhyun sangat membencinya. Dan tak seharusnya ia bersikap selancang itu.

Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bergeming,semakin Sungmin meronta semakin kuat ia mendekap namja mungil itu.

"Lepaskan aku." Sentak Sungmin masih terus meronta ingin lepas.

"Sungmin!."

Kalimat singkat itu cukup telak membuatnya membeku, Sungmin memejamkan mata erat dan meringkuk pasrah dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. membiarkan namja tampan itu membelai kepala dan punggungnya dengan lembut, hatinya memang berdentum liar mendapat semua pelakuan tak terduga itu, bukankah hanya sikap kasar dan kata-kata dingin yang selalu ia terima...Kyuhyun tak pernah memeluknya seperti ini.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu menyadari Sungmin sedikit menenang dalam pelukannya, sesekali ia melirik wajah Sungmin dan menghela nafas pelan melihat raut gelisah masih membingkai paras cantik itu.

"C-cho sajangnim...apa kau benar-benar membenciku?." Lirih Sungmin dengan wajah tertunduk.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sesaat kemudian kembali berbaring.

"Cho Sajangnim, apa kau membenciku?." Ulang Sungmin, kedua tangannya tampak bergetar ingin menyentuh lengan kokoh itu.

"Tidur! dan jangan banyak bicara!"

"A-aku tak mengerti...semua sikapmu...aku—

BRUGH

Kyuhyun bangkit, dan memenjarakan Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua obsidiannya tampak menyalak geram, mengisyaratkan ia benar-benar terusik dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tck!apa semua tidak jelas untukmu? Aku membencimu lebih dari yang kau tau Lee Sungmin."

"W-wae?."

"Karena kau—

Seolah terlarang, semua alasan itu tertahan di bibirnya. Sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa bergemuruh, kala mengingat racauan Sungmin beberapa saat lalu. Tidakkah namja cantik itu terus menerus memanggil Appanya dalam tidurnya, akan menjadi sebuah pukulan keras jika ia mengungkap segalanya.

"Ku mohon katakan sesuatu...apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu?."

"Kau tak berhak bertanya apapun padaku!...karena kau hanyalah pelacur yang kubeli Sungmin~shi."

'NYUT'

Lagi...Kyuhyun kembali meremukkan hatinya. Sungmin manatap nanar sosok di atasnya, apakah hanya kata-kata merendahkan itu yang harus selalu keluar dari bibir merahnya?. rasanya semakin mustahil merengkuh apa yang diharapkannya dari Kyuhyun benar...ia tak memiliki hak apapun, sama sekali tak memilikinya.

"Kembaliliah tidur!" Lanjutnya lagi seraya bangkit perlahan dari tubuh Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin tak mengindahkannya, namja cantik secepat mungkin beringsut menuruni ranjang dan berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku? Apa kau mulai melawanku?" Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati Sungmin. Ia sedikit mengernyit melihat namja cantik itu menunduk dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti ini di hadapanku." Ujarnya dengan menyentuh dagu Sungmin, hingga sedikit menengadah.

Hening...

Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat menjawab, dan lebih memilih memalingkan wajah.

"Tatap mataku saat aku berbicara denganmu!"

"Hentikan." Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya, tatapannya begitu menghunus namun terlihat rapuh karna air mata di pelupuknya.

"Kau tak harus bersikap seperti ini jika membenciku, bersikap baik untuk sesaat kemudian kembali memperlakukanku seperti binatang...itu membuatku muak Cho Sajangnim." Desis Sungmin sembari berjalan mundur ke belakang, tak peduli namja tampan itu mungkin akan menyentakknya kembali dengan kata-kata kasar atau bahkan perlakuan menyakitkan.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Wae? Kau ingin memukulku? Atau...kau ingin menyetubuhiku?! Lakukan! Aku tak akan peduli meski kau membunuhku sekalipun!" Serunya sembari melepas kancing kemejanya, hingga beberapa terpental kasar. Hatinya benar-benar kebas akan rasa sesaknya, tapi tidakkah semuanya telah terjadi. Ia tak mungkin memutar takdir...hidupnya memang telah hancur di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak pernah puas menyiksaku bukan! Karena aku hanya pelacur?!" Tangan mungilnya terus menerus bergerak tak terkendali, ingin merobek paksa seluruh kain yang melapisi tubuhnya. Sungmin benar-benar kalap...bahkan ia tak peduli, sebagian besar tubuhnya mulai terekspose.

Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun tampak menatap getir, perlahan ia kembali mendekati Sungmin. sesuatu dalam hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri melhat air mata itu tak pernah berhenti mengukir jejak bening di pipi Sungmin.

"Bunuh aku! Bukankah itu lebih memuaskanmu! Kau tak akan melihat manusia—mpfthh."

Waktu seolah terhenti...begitu hening tak satupun hal bergeming...kecuali jantung yang terus berpacu liar. Kedua manik foxy itu tampak membelalak lebar dengan apa yang menyentuh bibirnya saat ini. Benarkah ia bermimpi? Akan tetapi lumatan bibir itu terasa begitu nyata dan lembut.

"..." Berulang kali ia mengerjap tak mengerti, dadanya semakin panas melihat namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya. Sungmin tak tau apa yang harus diperbuat. Karena tak pernah mendapat hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Hingga ia lebih memilih menahan nafasnya sekuat mungkin.

"Mmh~"

"Kembalilah tidur...aku lelah, berhenti menyulut emosiku." Bisik Kyuhyun begitu melepas pagutan bibir keduanya, ia melilitkan selimut tebal di tubuh polos Sungmin. Sejujurnya Namja tampan itu tak mengerti bagaimana bisa bertindak bodoh mencium Sungmin demikian, namun ia merasa memang harus melakukannya.

Sungmin tak sekalipun meresponnya, namja mungil itu tetap berdiri tertunduk dalam balutan kain tebal tersebut. sama sekali tak mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini, untuk berbaring di atas ranjang king size itu. hati dan kepalanya semakin terasa berputar...ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun, sikap namja tampan itu begitu absurd untuk di terkanya. Tidakkah beberapa saat lalu kata benci mengalun dengan keras dari bibir merahnya, tapi mengapa sentuhan lembut juga mengalir dari bibir tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin?"

"..."

Merasa percuma, Kyuhyun kembali beranjak dan menarik Sungmin agar mendekat. Kedua alisnya bertaut heran melihat namja cantik itu hanya menatap kosong dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Cih...kau pikir aku benar-benar menciummu? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tutup mulut. Dan kau...terlena karenanya? Menggelikan."

Meski namja...namun kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun, cukup telak membuat hatinya menangis. Ia sempat mengira..Kyuhyun berubah dan memberi sedikit simpati terhadapnya, namun rasanya angannya kembali tak berujung. Namja tampan itu akan tetap mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Kau benar." Singkat Sungmin sembari menyentak paksa genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian berlalu tanpa suara untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tak berniat sedikitpun melihat wajah arogan itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap redup sosok mungil itu, sepertinya lidah tajamnya kembali mengukir luka di hati Sungmin dan ia menyadarinya tapi sama sekali tak mampu mengendalikannya.

"Min" Panggilnya begitu memposisikan tubuhnya di sisi Sungmin, ingin rasanya menyentuh bahu sempit itu dan memeluknya. namun ia urungkan...terlalu munafik baginya melakukan hal demikian. Bukankah dirinya membenci Sungmin? putra pembunuh Appanya...ya, selamanya akan tetap begitu.

"Apa kau mendengarku?"

"..."

"Lee Sungmin apa kau tuli?"

"..."

"Tsk...Kau tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, oh sungguh ia merasa bodoh saat ini. tak seharusnya dirinya bertanya dan bersikap gusar kala Sungmin tak sekalipun merespon ucapannya, tapi hatinya benar-benar tak tenang.

"Sungmi—

"Bukankah kau ingin aku tutup mulut Kyuhyun~shi?." Desis Sungmin tanpa memutar tubuhnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengacak kasar rambutnya dan menendang udara kosong di atasnya.

.

.

.

**Esoknya**

"Mmhh..." Kyuhyun sedikit beralih posisi sembari meraba-raba sisinya, namun rasanya ada yang berbeda...tak ada tubuh kenyal yang kerap ia peluk saat tertidur hingga terbangun. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun membuka mata detik itu juga ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan gusar kala tak menemukan Sungmin di sisinya.

"Oh Shit!." Umpatnya ketika menuruni ranjang dengan tergesa, dadanya benar-benar memanas saat ini. ia yakin namja cantik itu memanfaatkan kelengahannya untuk lari darinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyambar kasar jaket dan kunci mobil, lalu berlari kalut hendak menuju mercynya. Namun belum sempat ia mencapai anak tangga terakhir, langkahnya seketika terhenti kala melihat siluet Sungmin tengah meringkuk di bawah meja pantry.

Perlahan ia membawa langkahnya mendekat, senyum tipis samar-samar terukir di bibir merah Kyuhyun. Entahlah...wajah polos itu kembali membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir halus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan membuatku gila Min." Bisiknya lirih sembari menyibak helaian rambut yang menjuntai dipipi Sungmin. senyum menawannya semakin terkembang...menyadari namja cantik itu tidur begitu pulas, tapi itu terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Sungmin akan mengeluh pegal jika tidur dengan kaki tertekuk seperti itu. tanpa suara Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangan kanannya di kaki Sungmin berusaha mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati.

Namun apa yang dilakukannya, membuat Sungmin melenguh terusik...dalam sekejap foxy bulat itu membuka, dan terbelalak lebar melihat wajah stoic Kyuhyun berada begitu dekat dengannya

"Ngh...Aa...Kau."

"Kau ingin lari dariku?"

Sungmin menatap tak percaya mendengarnya...tidakkah Kyuhyun kembali menaruh prasangka terhadapnya dan ia benar-benar jengah akan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak lari darimu!."

"Kau pikir aku percaya?."

Sungmin makin meradang mendengarnya, ia menggeliat kasar berusaha turun dari gendongan namja tinggi itu. "Turunkan aku." Tukasnya.

"Lebih baik aku mengurungmu, kau akan menyesal jika lari dari—

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti kala Sungmin menangkup pipinya dan memaksanya menoleh ke samping, tepat di atas meja makan.

"Aku tidak lari darimu, bukankah kau ada rapat penting pagi ini...persiapkan dirimu lalu sarapan."

Seketika itu pula, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dengan wajah memerah, ia merasa benar-benar bodoh dengan menunjukkan sikap berlebihan seperti itu, Kyuhyun tau dirinya terlihat sangat ketakutan saat matanya tak melihat Sungmin di manapun.

"Bisakah kau menurunkanku sekarang? Kau akan terlambat jika tidak segera bergegas."

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Karna saat ini aku hidup dan bergantung denganmu" Lirihnya sembari menggigit bibir, Sungmin tau ia telah mengingkari hatinya. tapi bukankah segalanya akan mustahil jika mengungkapkan perasaan terdalam itu. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah menyadari bahkan menerimanya.

"Hn...itu memang tugasmu."

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan menyilangkan kaki, sesekali kedua obsidiannya mengekor pergerakan Sungmin yang menyiapkan makan paginya. Meski tak bicara, tapi ia cukup puas dengan memandang wajah babyface itu di pagi ini...entahlah hatinya terasa ringan...terlebih Sungmin semakin memberinya perhatian lebih akhir-akhir ini.

'Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bersikap seperti ini pada orang yang telah melukaimu Lee Sungmin?' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu." Ucap Sungmin usai menuangkan segelas susu hangat untuk Kyuhyun.

"T-tunggu...kau ingin pergi kemana?."

"Membersihkan rumah ini." Sungmin berpaling hendak berlalu. Akan tetapi sebuah genggaman menahan pergerakannya, ia mengernyit dan menoleh ke belakang. "Wae?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Temani aku makan."

Sungmin sempat membulatkan mata namun setelahnya ia tersenyum hangat dan duduk berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun. "Uhm...ne."

"Tsk! Siapa yang memintamu duduk di sana...kemari!." Titah Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk tempat duduk di sisi kanannya.

Walau masih menyimpan heran, Sungmin tetap memenuhi permintaan tersebut. ia melangkah kecil mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Mengapa aku harus duduk di sisimu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjap polos.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban...hanya tatapan dingin yang terlihat mengintimidasinya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lebih dekat dengan namja Cho itu. walau nyatanya hatinya kini masih berdenyut nyeri.

Berulang kali Sungmin menunduk berusaha menahan senyum, ia benar-benar tak mampu menahan persaannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun begitu lahap menyantap masakan buatannya. tapi tiba-tiba ia tersentak saat namja tampan itu menatapnya tajam.

"W-waeyo?." Gugup Sungmin.

"Kau...cepat makan."

"Ah...tidak—

"Aku tak ingin mendengar alasan apapun, cepat makan karna kau akan ikut denganku ke kantor."

"M-Mwo? Untuk apa?."

"Ck! Aku tak ingin mendengar alasan atau bahkan pertanyaan apapun! Apa kau tuli?."

BRAKKK

Tubuh mungil itu berjengit terkejut kala Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dengan kasar, dengan gemetar ia mengambil hidangan di hadapannya. meski melahapnya dengan perlahan tapi tetap saja semua makanan itu terasa menyedaknya. Karena memang Sungmin tengah menahan tangis, bukankah beberapa saat lalu Kyuhyun sedikit meluluh terhadapnya, tapi kini...namja tampan itu kembali mencabik ulu hatinya dengan kata-kata kasar tersebut. Sungmin hanya bertanya tak lebih.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Sungmin berjalan kikuk mengekor langkah Kyuhyun di depannya, berulang kali ia menunduk seraya meremas kuat ujung kemejanya kala mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapat tatapan sinis dari beberapa yeojja di sekitarnya. Meski begitu megah...tapi tempatnya berpijak saat ini sangatlah asing.

"Percepat langkahmu." Titah Kyuhyun, membuat namja mungil di belakangnya semakin melangkah tersendat-sendat.

Kyuhyun mengulas seringai tipis, sangat menyenangkan melihat namja cantik itu untuk waktu yang lebih lama, karena jika hari-hari kemarin ia hanya beberapa jam saja menatap Sungmin, terlebih kejadian di pagi ini, membuatnya tak ingin Sungmin jauh darinya.

"C-cho sajangnim, lebih baik aku pulang...aku tak ingin membuatmu~ akh."

Sungmin memekik terkejut saat Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, menyeretnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

'Aku bisa gila...jika kau pergi dari sisiku seperti pagi ini Lee Sungmin!' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Tunggu aku di sini." Ujar Kyuhyun begitu mendudukkan Sungmin di sofa ruang kerjanya. Namja cantik itu mengangguk patuh, ia tau Kyuhyun hendak menghadiri rapatnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, saat punggung lebar itu mulai menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Hhhh..." Helanya, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar...semua benda di sekitarnya penuh warna yang begitu kaku. Dan itu benar-benar membosankan. Merasa jenuh ia berailh membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memainkan jemarinya di atas dadanya.

.

.

**Beberapa jam kemudian.**

'CKLEKK'

"Kyu...aku membawa beberapa dokumen yang harus kau— O..ou~

Sungmin menegakkan tubuh, begitu seseorang membuka pintu itu dengan tiba-tiba. ia sedikit memiringkan kepala, melihat namja di hadapannya tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Apa kau Sungmin? ah...kau bisa memanggilku Yesung Hyung." Ujar namja itu sembari berjalan cepat menghampiri Sungmin.

"N-ne." Gugup Sungmin.

"Ahahaha...tak ku sangka, Kyuhyun membawamu kemari...aku tau bocah tengik itu tak akan bisa memenuhi dendamnya, dia tak bisa jauh darimu Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mengerjap polos, ucapan namja asing itu benar-benar absurd untuknya. "Dendam?"

"Mwo? kau tak mengetahuinya...apa Kyuhyun tak mengatakannya padamu bahwa kau— **PLAKKK.**

"Ackkk! Y-YYA! Wookie...Appoo!." Yesung mengusap bahunya yang terasa panas, hasil serangan tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

Ryeowook berdengus jengah mendengarnya ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya bersikap seceroboh itu. ucapannya akan melukai perasaan Sungmin jika dirinya tak datang tepat waktu.

"Kemari kau!" Bentak Ryeowook sembari menyeret lengan Yesung ke bawah meja kerja Kyuhyun.

"Kita belum tau pasti, apa Sungmin telah mengetahui Kyuhyun membelinya karena alasan dendam. Tak seharusnya kau seceroboh itu Hyung!" Bisiknya lagi. membuat Yesung menepuk jidatnya keras...ia benar-benar merutuk pada dirinya, yang tak bisa mengendalikan ucapannya ketika merasa antusias.

"Oh...Eottohkkae?" Ucap Yesung sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Bersikap seperti tak terjadi apapun, dan kau hanya salah bicara."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti, cepat-cepat ia berdiri dan tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin. "H-hai..." Sapanya kemudian.

"Chaggiya...aku kemari karena obat untuk Dongsaengmu, kau tak harus memaksanya belajar sekeras itu...karna itu akn menyiksanya." Ujar Ryeowook sembari memberikan beberapa tablet obat flu untuk kekasihnya.

Yesung hanya mengerjap tak mengerti , tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai dapat menangkap maksud namja manis itu, dan mengikuti alur pembicaraan tersebut.

"Tapi Himchan 1 minggu lagi akan menampuh ujiannnya, tentu saja aku harus memaksa bocah itu." Tukasnya sembari melangkah perlahan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, berusaha tak menghiraukan Sungmin.

"Arrayooo...tapi Himchan—

"J-jjeogiyoo...chankanmanyo."

DEG

Keduanya seketika mematung, mereka tak menginginkan Sungmin kembali mengungkit ucapan Yesung beberapa saat lalu.

"Himchan?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian, membuat dua namja di depannya saling bertukar pandang. Tapi setidaknya nama Himchan bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin.

"N-ne...Kim Himchan, dia dongsaengku...ah ini fotonya." Yesung merogoh ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan potret seorang namja ulzzang dalam layar gadget tersebut.

Manik foxy itu seketika berbinar lebar...ia tak pernah menduga akan bertemu dengan Kim Jongwoon, Hyung yang selalu diceritakan Himchan saat di kelas.

"Wae? Apa kau mengenal anak ini?" Ujar Yesung lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, ia berjalan mendekat hendak meraih ponsel Yesung.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara dengan orang lain! yang tak kau kenal?"

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah bentakkan menginterupsi ketiganya, Sungmin jatuh terhempas ke sofa...karena Kyuhyun menarik kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"M-mianhae." Lirih Sungmin, bibirnya tampak bergretar karena takut. Ia hanya sedikit bicara dengan Yesung...tapi Kyuhyun sudah semarah itu dengannya.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu! aku membencinya Lee Sungmin!."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangan kuat, ia tak tahan dibentak seperti itu, di depan orang lain. Sungmin bangkit seraya menatap tajam Kyuhyun dan memberanikan dirinya bersikap lantang pada namja tampan itu.

"W-Wae?! Kenapa kau membenciku? Apa salahku hingga kau selalu mengatakan benci padaku?! Lebih baik kau membunuhku!."

"Tutup mulutmu!."

"Tidak! Aku tak akan diam sebelum mengetahui alasanmu membenciku seperti ini." Kekeuh Sungmin.

"Anggap aku salah bicara, cepat pakai jaketmu, lalu kita pulang." Kyuhyun mengambil jaket soft blue milik Sungmin di sofa, kemudian berusaha memakaikannya. Namun Sungmin menepis tangannya dan kembali menatapnya geram.

"Aku tak akan mengikutimu pulang jika kau tak mengatakannya!"

"Cih! Kau keras kepala sekali Lee Sungmin, pakai jaketmu ppali!."

"Mengapa kau membenciku!." Jerit Sungmin, sambil menghempas kasar jaket tebalnya dari tangan Kyuhyun. membuat namja tampan itu makin tersulut karenanya, tak ada satupun yang berani bersikap lancang seperti itu padanya. dengan geram Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Sungmin dan menariknya mendekat.

"Kau ingin mengetahuinya? geurrae... karna kau putra pembunuh Appaku! Dan kau pasti tau seberapa besar aku membencimu! Apa kau puas dengan jawaban itu?!"

Ketiga namja itu tampak berjengit terkejut mendengarnya, terlebih untuk Sungmin. namja cantik itu menggeleng kasar, dengan air mata yang telah merembas dari pelupuknya. Ayahnya bukan seorang pembunuh...Tidak! ia tak bisa menerima hal tersebut dan tak akan mempercayainya.

"Appaku bukan pembunuh! Kau tak berhak memfitnahnya! Ayahku hiks bu—kan pembunuh! Brengsek!." Racau Sungmin dengan memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun, luka dalam hatinya membuatnya tak berdaya untuk melawan lebih. Tentu ia tak bisa menerima begitu saja semua ucapan Kyuhyun mengenai ayahnya.

"Ayahmu pembunuh! Dia yang harusnya kau penggil brengsek Lee Sungmin!."

" ANDWAEEEE! Cukup! Appaku bukan pembunuh! Kau brengsek Cho Kyuhyun!...Appaaa!." Sungmin kembali menjerit seraya meremas kepala, kakinya terasa lemas ...sungguh ia benar-benar tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya, semua kata-kata itu terlalu dalam mencabik hati dan harga diri keluarganya.

"Kyu hentikan...kau sudah keterlaluan, jangan katakan apapun lagi." tukas Yesung dengan mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh, ia tak pernah menduga Kyuhyun akan terbawa emosinya sefatal itu.

"H-hyung". Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia sadar tak seharusnya mengatakan semua kalimat tersebut. Tapi itu benar-benar di luar kendalinya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin hendak meraih tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menerjang dan mencengkeram kuat bagian depan kemejanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam, meski nyatanya air mata membuat wajah itu begitu pias.

"Bunuh aku! Jika itu memang bisa memuaskanmu! Jangan menaruh dendam pada Appa! Dia bukan pembunuh! Bunuh aku saja Cho Kyuhyun!." racaunya kalut, kedua matanya menatap nyalang ke sekitar berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tajam. sedetik kemudian Sungmin melepas cengkeramannya, lalu meraih sebuah cangkir keramik dan membantingnya keras. Membuat serpihannya berserakan di lantai.

Sungmin tak segan-segan mengambil pecahan tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Bunuh aku dengan inii! Semua dendammu akan berakhir bukan?... Cepat bunuh—**PLAKKK**

Sungmin jatuh terjerembab ke sofa, begitu Kyuhyun menamparnya keras. Namja mungil itu menunduk berusaha menahan perih di sudut bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun! " Gertak Ryeowook, ia mengambil langkah cepat menghampiri Sungmin dan menyentuh dagunya. Detik itu pula Ryeowook berdecak keras melihat luka lebam di sudut bibir Sungmin.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tampak menatap tangan kanannya yang gemetar,sungguh demi apapun dirinya tak pernah berniat menampar Sungmin sekeras itu. ia kalap karna Sungmin berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat yang dibencinya. Dirinya sampai kapanpun ia tak kan sanggup membunuh namja cantik itu.

"Kau menyakitinya!... tidakkah kau ingat ucapanku waktu itu?." Ujarnya lagi seraya menatap miris Sungmin, terlebih pada perban putih yang masih melilit di kepalanya.

Wajahnya mengeras begitu melihat Ryeowook, menyentuh Sungmin. kendati namja manis itu seorang uke...tapi tetap saja ia tidak rela namja lain menyentuh Sungminnya.

"Kim Uissangnim, dibandingkan dengan diriku... aku rasa pasien di rumah sakit lebih membutuhkan ocehanmu. Tak seharusnya kau berkeliaran di tempatku!."

Ryeowook berdecih lirih, kemudian menatap tajam Kyuhyun...menyiratkan sebuah perhitungan dari manik caramelnya.

"Aku memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan anak ini, tapi aku tak bisa berdiam diri melihatmu memperlakukannya demikian. Dengar...Sungmin pasienku! Dan aku akan membawanya bersamaku, hingga anak ini sembuh total! ."

"Kau—

"Wae? Kau keberatan? Ah...apa perlu aku memanggil media untuk meliput sikap bejatmu? Aku yakin reputasimu akan hancur sebagai pemegang jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan ini Cho Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook berjalan ke belakang Sungmin dan meletakkan jemarinya di kedua bahu namja cantik itu, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya ia menyeringai sinis.

Sementara itu Yesung tampak menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya, ia benar-benar kebas dengan semua ucapan kekasihnya. Tidakkah Ryeowook tau...Kyuhyun akan sangat bringas jika dia berbicara selancang itu.

"Sungmin! kemari kau!" Gertak Kyuhyun sembari mengepalkan tangannya, sejujurnya ia begitu panik jika Sungmin bersedia mengikuti dokter muda itu.

"Minnie...kau akan aman jika bersamaku, tak perlu takut dengannya...cha kajja pergi."

"Ku bunuh kau Kim Ryeowook!."

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh, kemudian kembali mengulas senyuman lebar...bermaksud meremehkan namja tinggi di belakangnya.

"Ah! Johta...kau ingin membunuhku? lakukan Cho Kyuhyun, bersikaplah sewajarnya...kau belum dewasa...tak perlu memaksakan diri sekeras itu...kajja Minnie."

Kyuhyun makin meradang mendengarnya, terlihat jelas nafasnya menderu karena amarah. Dengan geram ia berjalan hendak menyergap Ryeowook...namun secepat kilat pula Yesung berdiri menghadangnya.

"Kyu...tenanglah, Wookie hanya bercanda denganmu. Apa yang dia lakukan hanya untuk kebaikan Sungmin dan dirimu, percayalah anak itu akan kembali setelah luka di kepalanya sembuh."

Seolah menutup pendengarannya, Kyuhyun memaksa Yesung untuk menyingkir dan kembali ingin merebut Sungmin dari rengkuhan Ryeowook.

"Berhenti! Kembalikan Sungmin padaku!."

"Aniyoo...aku akan tetap membawanya, kajja Minnie jangan menghiraukannya" Ujar Ryeowook sembari membimbing Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak peduli kau merusak reputasiku! Kembalikan Sungmin padaku!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi, ia makin gusar menyadari Ryeowook sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Dan lebih memantapkan langkahnya menuju lift.

Sementara Sungmin hanya diam, dan mengikuti langkah Ryeowook dengan patuh. Ia masih begitu terpukul dengan ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu, dan itu benar-benar mengguncang emosinya...mungkin benar bersama dengan Dokter muda itu lebih membuatnya tenang. Walau nyatanya hatinya bergejolak ingin menatap Kyuhyun dan kembali padanya.

"Kau tak bisa pergi dengannya Sungmin!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencengkeram kasar tangan Sungmin,dan berusaha menariknya menjauh dari namja manis itu.

"Akhh le-lepas."

"YACK! Kau melakukannya lagi! lepaskan tanganmu!" Ryeowook menyentak cengkeraman tersebut hingga terlepas, kemudian menarik tubuh Sungmin agar berlindung di belakangnya.

"Kau tak memiliki hak apapun untuk membawanya!." Seru Kyuhyun masih dengan berusaha meraih tubuh Sungmin, tapi tetap saja Ryeowook menghadangnya dengan kekeuh.

"Aku berhak! Karena Dia pasienku! Pergi kau!"

"Tapi dia milikku!."

"Aku bukan milikmu!" Jerit Sungmin seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang punggung Ryeowook. Ia yakin Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'milik' tersebut dalam artian namja tampan itu telah membelinya. Bukan karena suatu perasaan yang terpendam untuknya.

"Min...aku tak bermaksud menamparmu, ikut denganku pulang arrasseo?."

Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, bukan karena tamparan itu yang menahan dirinya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun, akan tetapi ucapan menyakitkan mengenai Appanya beberapa saat lalu. Benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Minnie...putuskan pilihanmu, kau ingin bersamaku atau tetap bersama namja brengsek seperti dia?" tunjuk Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap pias sosok tampan di hadapannya...tapi setelahnya ia kembali menunduk dan mencengkeram kuat bagian belakang kemeja Ryeowook.

"Bawa aku bersamamu Kim Uissangnim." Lirih Sungmin.

"Kau dengar itu Kyu...jadi aku menang, right?"

Kyuhyun benar—benar membelalakkan mata mendengarnya, sesuatu seperti menghantam keras hatinya kala menyadari Sungmin tak sekalipun menatapnya dan lebih memilih meninggalkannya. Tapi ia tak menginginkan semua ini...Sungmin hanya miliknya, Kyuhyun bisa gila jika tak melihat namja mungil itu di sisinya. Tidak! ia tak akan membiarkan Sungmin pergi darinya satu detikpun.

"Ku mohon...jangan pergi."

DEG

Sungmin seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, sungguh ia tak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun meminta demikian. Sungmin berbalik dan betapa terkejut dirinya, melihat raut sedih membingkai wajah tampan itu.

"Apa aku tak salah mendengarnya? Yya! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kemana sikap arogan dan angkuhmu itu Cho Sajangnim?." Ketus Ryeowook, masih dengan menyeringai sinis.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak mengindahkannya, tatapanya hanya tertuju pada Sungmin, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya...ia merasa benar-benar lemah saat melihat Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya.

"Min..." Panggilnya lagi, saat menyadari Sungmin hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Aisshh jinjja? Apa anak seusiamu memang labil seperti ini eoh?! lebih baik kau ikut denganku Miinnie"

"Kim Ryeowook!." Satu urat emosi muncul di keningnya, namja bermata caramel itu benar-benar seperti parasit. Ia melayangkan death glare tajam pada Ryeowook mengisyaratkanya untuk diam, lalu kembali menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Ku mohon pulanglah denganku"

"Bukan kah kau namja yang tak menginginkan siapapun menyentuh property di rumahmu, dan apa ini? kau mengizinkan Sungmin tinggal di rumah bahkan tidur bersamamu?." Sinis Ryeowook sembari terkekeh meremehkan. "Oooh dan lagi, kau tak mengerahkan manusia besar tak berotak milikmu, untuk menyeretnya pulang, ck..ck..sangat kontras sekali dengan tabiatmu dulu."

"Karena Sungmin spesial! Dia milikku! Satu-satunya miliku apa kau puas Kim—

'Blush'

Kyuhyun seketika memalingkan wajahnya begitu menyadari, ia telah lepas bicara...obsdiannya melirik Sungmin sesaat, tapi wajahnya semakin terasa panas. Tak seharusnya namja penuh kuasa seperti dirinya bersikap memalukan seperti itu.

"Hahh! Benar-benar seperti dugaanku...kau munafik sekali Kyu."

Sementara Sungmin hanya menatap redup...ia tak peduli dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah stoic itu, bagaimanapun rasa sakit dan kecewa masih meliputi perasaannya. Sekali lagi...Ayahnya bukanlah seorang pembunuh, Kangin begitu hangat dan lembut...sangat mustahil pria itu melakukan hal sekeji itu.

"Min jangan bersamanya kau-

"Aku akan pulang". Sergah Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook sinis, kemudian mendekati Sungmin hendak merangkul bahunya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, lepaskan" Lirih Sungmin seraya menepis tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju lift di hadapannya.

"Bersiaplah...kau tak akan mendapat senyuman manisnya lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? Tsk! Kau akan menemukan jawabannya di rumah." Ketus Ryeowook sembari menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Kyuhyun berdecih sesaat, kemudian bergerak sigap demi mengejar siluet Sungmin. namja cantik itu pasti telah menunggu dirinya di lobi perusahaan.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin...anak itu tak lama lagi akan menyadari perasaannya, mmh~"

"Benarkah? Itu bagus." Bisik Yesung sembari menggigiti kecil bagian belakang telinga Ryeowook. Keduanya kini tengah berbaring di sebuah sofa panjang, dengan posisi Yesung menindih namja mungilnya.

"Ahn~ C-cukup Hyungh...aku—harus kembali bekerja..akhh." ucap Wookie terbata-bata.

"Sshh...aku tak bisa menahanya lagi Wookie, kita lakukan di sini."

"M-mwoo? Y-yeoggi? (Di sini)...tidak Hyung, bocah tengik itu akan membabi buta jika mengetahuinya." Pekiknya kesal seraya mendorong dada Yesung agar segera bangkit.

"Ahss...Dia tidak akan tau, ayolah Wookie...kau tega membiarkanku seperti ini." Rajuknya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu ditengah selangkangnya.

"Tck!aku tidak mau di sini...bagaimana jika karyawan lain datang?."

"Ahh Jinjja! Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagiii!."

BRUGH

Yesung kembali menghempas tubuh kurus itu, dan mengunci pergerakan tangan Ryeowook dengan dasi miliknya.

"AH! K-kau ahhnn~...Geumanhae! HYUU—Mppfthhh...Mmmm."

.

.

.

"Saranghae Wookie~ah."

"Nnnn~ ARGHMMMM!."

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"YACK! Berhenti...kau!." Teriak seorang namja garang, sambil memacu larinya lebih cepat...tak peduli dirinya kini merangsak siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Ia kesal bukan kepalang dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, anak itu melarikan diri begitu saja setelah dirinya menyelamatkannya dari kungkungan penjara. Dan kini...Yong Guk tak akan melepaskannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aisshh Waeeee! Apa kau idiot? Kenapa masih mengejarku! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir...ingat itu!." seru Himchan masih terus berlari sekencang mungkin, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin polisi itu sangat gemar mengejarnya di manapun dan kapanpun saat keduanya bertemu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bocah tengik! Berhenti kataku!."

Teriak Yong Guk lagi, tak menghiraukan tatapan jengkel dari beberapa orang yang diterjangnya di pusat keramaian itu. ya...keduanya kini tengah berlari membabi buta di sebuah pasar tradisional.

"Shirreo... kau ahjusshi mesum?! Pergi! Jangan mengejarku." Himchan menggeleng kasar, sungguh tubuhnya lemas total karena hampir setengah jam ia berlari menghindari Yong Guk. Semakin merasa langkanya melemah, semakin Himchan menunduk dan memejamkan mata erat...karena dengan begitu larinya akan semakin cepat, bahkan ia bisa meniti anak tangga di depannya dengan gesit.

Akan tetapi namja ulzzang itu tak menyadari tak jauh di bawahnya saat ini terdapat sebuah box raksasa berisikan berton-ton ikan segar.

"YACK! Turun! Apa kau buta? Di depanmu! Awas—

'BYUUURRR'

Terlambat baginya membuka mata, air es yang meleleh dalam box besar itu telah lebih dulu membungkus tubuhnya. Himchan meronta dan berusha berteriak di dalam air penuh dengan aroma amis yang menusuk, bahkan sebagian tertelan karena terlalu kalap.

"Hei bocah! Gwaenchanaa!" Teriak Yong Guk dari atas, ia menyipitkan mata elangnya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru box tersebut, namun Himchan tak kunjung menyembulkan kepalanya...hanya terlihat ikan-ikan mati di dalamnya.

"Ah Tuan...apa ada anak yang tercebur ke dalam bak penampungan ini?." Ujar Seorang Ahjushi...beberapa saat lalu ia melihat seorang anak berlari di atas box besarnya dan tiba-tiba saja anak itu menghilang.

"Heiiihh Ahjushii...bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti, sudah jelas kau melihatnya bukan?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat di bawahnya.

"Aigoo...kita harus bertindak cepat, anak itu mungkin pingsan di dalam air es Tuan!" Paniknya seraya menyingsingkan lengan baju, hendak mengambil tindakan.

"MWOO? Pingsan? Oh Sesangeee! (Oh bagaimana mungkin)...Yya! Bocah bertahanlah!."

Seru Yong Guk sembari berdiri dan bersiap-siap menceburkan dirinya ke dalam box tersebut.

"T-Tuan tunggu—

BYURRRRR

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas pasrah melihat polisi muda di hadapannya bertindak gegabah, menceburkan dirinya ke dalam bak besarnya. "Anak Bodoh." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Arrrggg...acckk! jinjja...air macam apa ini! Dingiin!" Teriaknya gusar, kendati demikian...ia tetap bergerak aktif di dalam air, berusaha menggapai-gapai apapun demi menangkap tubuh Himchan.

"Aku menangkapmu!." Pekiknya girang, begitu memegang sesuatu yang kenyal...dengan penuh semangat ia menariknya, dan...

"U-UWAAAAHH!." Teriaknya kalap begitu menyadari dirinya kini tengah memegang sebuah kepala besar bertentakle. Tak ada rambut di atasnya, sepenuhnya polos dan lembek...itu benar-benar bukan kepala manusia.

Dengan kasar ia membanting gurita berkepala besar itu ke dinding box, membuat setiap tentaklennya melekat erat dan betengger di dinding tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba kakinya menyentuh sesuatu yang berat, ia membelalakkan mata lebar dan bergerak sigap meraihnya. Dan benar saja...itu memang tubuh Himchan.

"Y-ya! Gwaenchana? Apa kau masih hidup?." Ucapnya panik, Yong Guk menkan dada Himchan...beruntung masih terasa detak kehidupan di dalamnya. ia bergerak cepat, mengangkat namja kurus itu keluar dari kubangan ikan mati tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba saja air menyusut... hingga batas betisnya, menampakkan ratusan ribu ikan bermacam spesies di dalamnya.

"W-Wae Geurrae? Apa yang terjadi?." Masih dengan menggendong bridal Himchan, namja garang itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tuan?"

"Ahjushii...apa yang terjadi?."

"Aku mengurangi debit airnya, apa anak itu baik-baik saja?."

"Menggunakan mesin?." Tanya Yong Guk lagi

"Ne Tentu saja...alat ini sudah canggih?."

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya? Dan kau membiarkanku berkubang dalam lautan bangkai ikanmu?!."

"Tuan sendiri yang tak mendengarkanku...cepat bawa anak itu kemari."

Ingin rasanya menginjak ikan-ikan di bawahnya hingga ringsek sampai ke tulang-tulangnya, akan tetapi melihat kondisi pasi namja ulzzang dalam gendongannya membuatnya meluluh dan bergerak sigap menaiki tangga box tersebut.

.

.

.

"Tuan...apa perlu aku memanggil seorang dokter kemari?."

"Tak perlu...beri aku pakaian tebal dan minuman hangat saja." Ujar Yong guk sembari membaringkan tubuh Himchan di sebuah tempat yang landai.

"Ah...Ye."

Yong Guk menatap kepergian Ahjusshi itu sesaat, tapi setelahnya ia beralih kembali pada Himchan. Dengan cekatan ia melepas kancing kemeja Himchan, dan melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya.

Namja garang itu sedikit mengangkat tengkuk Himchan hingga menengadah, kemudian menekan dagu dan kepalanya berlawanan arah. Dengan perlahan ia menyatukan bibir keduanya, dan menghembuskan nafas hangat sekuat mungkin.

Merasa tak mendapat respon apapun, Yong Guk menekan kuat dada Himchan kemudian kembali memberinya nafas buatan. Namja garang itu melakukannya berulang-ulang, hingga...

"Uhuk...uhkk...Hhhh...hhhh." Himchan tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, kala air yang menyumbat saluran pernafasannya keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"Gwaenchana?." Cemas Yong Guk.

"YACK! Mesum! Kau menciumku!" Jerit Himchan seketika seraya menutup bibirnya.

'SLAPP'

"Bocah tengik aku menyelamatkanmu Pabbo!."

"Appoooo!." Seru Himchan seraya mengusap kasar kepalanya, ia mempoutkan bibir...lalu memeluk Yong Guk dengan erat.

"K-kau—

"Dingin ahjusshiii~."

Yong Guk sempat terkejut, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum lembut dan mengusap punggung Himchan dengan hangat.

"Tuan...aku membawakan mentel tebal untuk kalian."

Yong Guk melepas kemeja dan celana Himchan dengan cepat, dan membungkus tubuh Himchan dengan 2 mantel sekaligus. Sebelum namja ulzzang itu kembali berteriak dirinya mesum.

.

.

.

.

"Kamshahamnida...ahjushii, kami berhutang budi padamu."Ucap Yong Guk sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Ahhh Cheonmanayoo... datanglah berkunjung lain waktu Tuan."

Polisi muda itu tersenyum ramah, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan menggendong seorang namja ulzzang di punggungnya.

.

.

.

"Ahjushi~."

"Aku baru 25 tahun, jangan memanggilku Ahjushi!."

"Tapi kau terlihat tua."

"Yack! Kau—

"Gomawo."

Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja menyentak cepat, dan semakin gugup kala namja ulzzang itu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Bolehkah aku tidur?" tanya Himchan tiba-tiba.

"N-ne...tidurlah."

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya, malam ini ia benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, ingin rasanya menyentuh punggung sempit itu, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut. Mengingat semenjak pulang dari kantor...namja cantik itu tiba-tiba saja bersikap dingin terhadapnya, seperti saat ini...Sungmin sama sekali tak membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya, bahkan ketika tidur sekalipun.

"Kau sudah tidur?."

"..."

"Tentang...aku yang menamparmu, maafkan aku." Ucapnya, Kyuhyun tau namja cantik itu belum terlelap.

"..."

Sungmin sama sekali tak bergeming, terlebih menyahutnya...ia hanya mengerjap dan mendengarkan Kyuhyun bicara.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?."

"..."

"Biarkan aku melihatnya."

'Plak'

Sungmin menghempas tangan Kyuhyun, begitu namja tampan itu memegang bahunya, ingin membuatnya berbalik. Tatapannya memang terlihat kosong, namun tersirat luka dan rasa takut di dalamnya.

"Aku tak butuh perhatianmu!."

Namja tampan itu mengernyit sakit mendengarnya, ia memang masih begitu yakin dirinya menyimpan benci pada Sungmin, tentu saja karna kematian Appanya. Akan tetapi melihat raut wajah pias itu membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya berdenyut nyeri, dan tak dipungkirinya Kyuhyun tak menginginkan Sungmin bersikap demikian.

"Hhh...aku rasa kau cukup lelah, tidurlah." Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin yang membelakanginya. Mencoba menghibur diri...karena penolakan tersebut.

.

.

.

**Esoknya**

Senyumnnya terkembang begitu saja melihat namja mungil di sisinya masih begitu lelap memejamkan matanya, ia memang telah berpakaian rapi. Dan seharusnya memang setengah jam yang lalu ia bergegas ke kantor, akan tetapi melihat wajah menggemaskan itu, memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring dan memandangi Sungmin dari dekat.

Masih dengan menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangannya, Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin dan berakhir pada bibir soft pinknya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar takjub, Sungmin memang namja...akan tetapi ia memiliki kulit yang begitu halus dan mempesona. "Yeppeoh." Bisiknya lirih.

"Uhn~."

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menyingkirkan telunjuknya dari bibir Cherry itu, begitu menyadari Sungmin sepertinya akan terbangun.

"Sepertinya kau bermimpi cukup indah eum?." Ujar Kyuhyun. Membuat namja cantik itu membelalakkan mata dan mendudukkan diri cepat.

"M-mianhae...aku akan segera menyiapkan makan pagimu."

Belum sempat kakinya berpijak, Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu menariknya dan membuatnya kembali berbaring.

"Tak perlu, aku tau kau tak cukup sehat hari ini." Kyuhyun bangkit dan meraih sup di meja nakas.

"Buka bibirmu." Ucapnya, ingin menyuapkan sup tersebut untuk Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit karena penolakan tersebut.

"Kau tak harus bersikap seperti ini."

"Kau sedang sakit."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. "Tenanglah...aku tak akan mati. Dengan tubuh seperti ini...pelacur sepertiku masih bisa bertahan jika kau memukulku atau bahkan menyetubuhiku sekalipun."

Hatinya kembali terasa terkoyak mendengar Sungmin merendahkan dirinya. Ia mendesah berat seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Berhenti merendahkan dirimu."

"Wae? Bukankah aku benar, kau selalu mengatakan itu bukan?...tak apa kau membenciku, tapi ku mohon jangan menaruh dendam pada Appa. Dia bukan pembunuh."

Kedua obsidian itu membuka lebar, ia begitu lekat menatap Sungmin. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Sungmin dan mengucapkan maaf karna semua kata dan perbuatannya pada namja cantik itu. Akan tetapi keyakinan dan dendamnya seolah semakin melingkarinya, membuat kata maaf itu tak mampu terucap.

"Aku akan segera pergi, ku harap kau menghabiskan sup ini." Ujar Kyuhyun, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia meletakkan sup tersebut di sisi Sungmin kemudian berjalan perlahan hendak bergegas dari kamar miliknya.

Tapi sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun berbalik, dan menyentuh dagu Sungmin dengan cepat. Tanpa peringatan ia menyatukan bibir keduanya. Melumat belahan manis itu dengan lembut.

"Mhmfth~." Sungmin membulatan mata lebar, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan ciuman mendadak tersebut, jemari mungilnya meremas kuat-kuat ujung kemejanya...melampiaskan perasaan berdebar yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

.

.

'Chup'

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu melepas ciumannya, ia membelai pipi Sungmin sesaat...lalu beranjak pergi dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Kyuhyun tau apa yang dilakukannya akan semakin memperumit perasaannya, tapi siapa peduli? . ia hanya menginginkan hatinya menghangat dengan menyentuh Sungmin seperti itu.

"Bukankah aku tak sedang banyak bicara? Mengapa Kyuhyun menutup bibirku dengan ciumannya?" Gumam Sungmin sambil mengerjap polos, berulang kali ia menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa basah kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, tak peduli sup di sisinya jatuh dan mengotori lantai. Entahlah...wajahnya memanas begitu saja, dan sungguh...Sungmin menyukainya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ahn~ M-more..akh! AH! AHH!." Tubuh rampingnya mengejang hebat, tatkala semburan sperma pekat memenuhi rongga tubuhnya tanpa, jeda. Namja itu...Kwon Jiyong, jatuh melunglai dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"I love You...babe." bisik namja kekar di atasnya sembari mengecupi, punggung sempit Jiyong.

"Nnhh~ kau tetap hebat memuaskanku Top."

Jiyong semakin terkikik kecil, kala Top memainkan lidah di lubang telinganya. Sesekali ia mendesah sensual, meminta pria kekar itu mencumbunya lagi...dan lagi.

"Ssshh...pastikan ahh~ tak ada yang mencium rencana kita Top."

"Semua akan mudah di tanganku Jiyong~ah, seperti yang pernah ku lakukan 5 tahun silam."

.

.

**Flash Back On**

"Sajangnim, anda memiliki rapat jam 4 sore."

"Batalkan."

"N-Ne?." Asisten itu tampak membulatkan mata tak percaya, ia tak pernah menemukan Hangeng menganggap remeh pekerjaannya, terlebih membatalkan rapat penting. Itu sangat mengejutkannya.

"Ada yang lebih berharga di bandingkan rapat itu. Aku memiliki janji dengan kawan lamaku. Sesuatu hal penting yang harus ku bicarakan dengannya, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu." Ucap Hangeng, sembari menepuk bahu pria paruh baya itu.

.

.

"Kau tak perlu mengikutiku, istirahatlah dirumah Tuan Kang."

"N-ne?."

"Gwaenchana...aku akan menghubungmu saat membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Ah Ye...Jaga dirimu baik-baik sajangnim."

Hangeng tersenyum ramah, dan mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian pria tampan itu tiba di tempat tujuan, Hangeng menepikan mobil dan seketika itu pula ia tersenyum lebar melihat sahabat lamanya tengah bersenda gurau dengan istri dan Putra kecilnya.

Cepat-cepat pria bermarga Cho itu turun dari mobilnya hendak, memasuki taman bermain tersebut namun tiba-tiba...

**'DOOORR'**

Sebuah timah panas melesat dan menembus dada kirinya, Hangeng jatuh bersimpuh ...sesaat kemudian ia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"HANGENG!"

Kangin terkejut bukan main mendengar bunyi letupan senjata api di belakangnya, dan makin terperangah melihat sahabatnya tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah.

"Teukkie...bawa minnie pergi!." Serunya sembari mendorong Leetuk menjauh, tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya menyipit kala menangkap siluet hitam berlari tergesa di ujung taman hiburan itu. Kangin menarik pelatuk pistol, dan membidik cepat kepala sosok itu.

'DOOR'

Sial, tembakannya meleset...sepertinya pelurunya hanya menggores wajah sosok itu. Kangin mengumpat keras lalu berlari kalut mendekati Hangeng.

"TIDAK! HANGEEENGG!."

.

..

.

.

"N-nuguya?"

"Aku memiliki bukti, Polisi ini pembunuh Appamu...Cho Kyuhyun."

"Pembunuh A—Appa? Paman Kangin? Tidak! Tidaaaakk!"

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bahkan aku bisa memutar fakta...Polisi keparat itu yang membunuh Cho Hangeng...tak ku sangka, anak itu begitu cepat mempercayai bukti yang kuberi." Desis Top seraya menyentuh goresan panjang di pipi kanannya, luka dari tembakan Kangin.

"Aku tak meragukanmu Dear." Desah Jiyong dengan mengecupi bibir Top.

Top menyeringai sesaat, ia mengambil sebuah amplop di atasnya kemudian menujukkan isinya pada kekasihnya.

"Siapa anak ini?." Ujar Jiyong, ia benar-benar heran dengan semua potret namja cantik di tangannya.

"Aku rasa anak ini sangat berharga untuk Kyuhyun, kita bisa menjadikannya umpan."

"Awesome! Aku tak sabar menjadikan perusahaan itu milikku Top!"

Namja kekar itu mengecup kening Jiyong sekilas, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kita bergerak esok hari, semua akan menjadi milikmu."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chaa AWS Hadiirr...

Mianhae saya bru muncul hari ini dan updatenya sangat laruut...bukan krn mangkir dari utang Update, tapi deadline sesuatu mengejar saya Chinguu...Mohon di maklumi nee ^^

*Zelo muncul di chap dpn :D

*Kl g review...author bisa hiatus T_T

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na , Michelle BunnyKyu , gyumine , RithaGaemGyu, Ria , pumpkinsparkyumin , minhyunJOYers137, TifyTiffanyLee , Yuuhee , Karen Kouzuki , kimteechul , Princess Kyumin215 , ChanMoody , gorjazsimba, cho hyo woon, bunnyblack FLK 136, Princess Pumkins ELF, UnyKMHH , winecoup137, Cho MinHyun , ChoKyunnie, WineShipper, Zebri JOY , Zen Liu , Kim Yong Neul, sitapumpkinelf , kyuminsaranghae, KYUMINTS, WineMing, TsubakiMing , bebek , kyuminjoy, Phia89, Bunbunchan ,Iam E L , F and JOYer, Yefah Joyer Cloudsomnia , MinChanLee137SasuNaru, Ritsu HyunMin , liez137, coffeewie137, mita sarang-MIN, epildedo, Chlie hanariunnse , Zahra Amelia, Indah Mirahati137, sitara1083 , Park Heeni, Dessy Kyumin Shipper, stalkyumin, nova137 , dJOYers , Dennis Park , cassiopeia, dhian930715ELF, Safira JoyClouds , hwangpark106 , Lee Hyun Riaprilbunny9 , Myst-girl, AreynaSyndrome , deviyanti137, sider imnida, Chikyumin, Cywelf, farla 23 , AnjarHana137, JOYmin137 , Rianichi, sissy , evilminnie14 , Kang Dong Jae , Lee Hyun Ri , mirukia, Maximumelf, hideyatsutinielf , ButtCouple137 , lee sunri hyun, vey900128 , HeeKitty, Glows Kyumin Angel , reaRelf , sary nayoll, Adekyumin joyer, winecouple , AtiqahPumpkin, mumumu, kim eun neul, NaizhuAmakusa , teukiangle, dirakyu , AngeLeeteuk , lee13ming, hazelsung , Hyukies, shine tha , Andrea brittania fleischer, asdfghjkyu , shika, kyumin pu, Gyumina, kepo lu, liu13769, imtwins, , 137Real Aiyu, novitawahyuu, snow drop 1272 , kyuminlovelys, EUNHAE 86, fuji, Kyuminlov3r , Nari Hima , km137 , faila, kim alice, fonami kyuminelf , imAlfera , zelming, hijkLEETEUK , CHOhyunrin137 , ckhislsm137 , lemonade , zi'Pumpkins,** dan** Para Guest **

Gomawoo sudah mereview di chap 3 kemarin

Mohon Reviewnya Pleasee

Annyeoong Saranghaaaaeeeee


End file.
